


Things Which Are Mine.

by KillerInADress, YoursTrulyx194



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerInADress/pseuds/KillerInADress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursTrulyx194/pseuds/YoursTrulyx194
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has finally discovered a 'not so secret' piece of information about himself. Draco decides he doesn't like others touching what should rightfully be his, but when his pride gets in the way, he can do nothing but stare helplessly the BoyWonder and that…"That bastard!" ...So what if Draco is wearing the green monster of jealously, he looks good in green. /SLASH/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Looks Good in Green

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Things which are mine."
> 
> Rating: Pg-13 (or T) for language and *cough* naughty thoughts. *Glares at Draco*
> 
> Paring: Harry/OC, Draco/Harry (Slash) [[Small side parings include- Ron/Hermione, Pansy/Blaise/OC/Nott, Blaise/Everyone]]
> 
> Summary: "Harry Potter, golden boy of the Wizarding world, has finally discovered a 'not so secret' piece of information about himself. But, with this comes a new boyfriend? Draco decides he doesn't like others touching what should rightfully be his, but when his pride gets in the way, he can do nothing but stare helplessly the BoyWonder and that…"That bastard!"
> 
> So what if Draco Malfoy is wearing the green monster of jealously? He looks good in green."
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and co. If he were mine, his life would have ended up with much, much less Ginny in it.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks to my co-writer: YoursTruly.
> 
> ((Who has finally buckled down and done an audio version of chapter one for me! Yays!  
> You can find it on YouTube under her user YoursTrulyx194.))
> 
>  
> 
> -You can find this on Fan-Fiction dot net under "KillerInADress"-

****  
Chapter 1: He looks good in green.  
  


* * *

 

This day was turning out to be 'hell on earth' for one, Draco Malfoy. Heir to Malfoy fortune, infamous bad boy, and royal arse; was finding his week, to be the worst week of his life…or at least, of his 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so far.  
It all started last Friday when one, Harry Potter, Golden Boy, Chosen One, Biggest of the Gryffindorks trio, (or whatever you want to call him), had finally discovered what everyone else at Hogwarts figured out last year.  
Of course, if you were to ask Draco, he'd happily inform you, (all too smugly, I should add), that he knew two years ago: in their 4th year, when he caught said, 'ScarHead', spending far more time staring at Viktor Krum's arse than actually pay attention to his own date.

But of course, we won't ask Draco. Because some smart nosed witch would point out just how closely he's have to be watching his supposedly 'arch rival' to even notice this. Or a quick-on-the-uptake wizard might ask why he would let his eyes travel, (and linger), on another wizards bottom so often, leaving Draco to get dramatic over how he did no such thing and how was most definitely NOT staring at Potter's arse before stomping off, red faced, when the wizard said he was talking about Krum, and the witch would smile gloatingly.

No, we wouldn't want that.

And though Harry, himself, claimed he was jealous of Cedric Diggory. Anyone with half a brain could clearly see that Harry was more upset at the girl clinging to his arm, and, in a moment of pure denial or naive innocence, (Draco was never sure which), Harry decided he was in love with the girl, Cho Chang, whom he later snogged. After he tried desperately to date the poor girl, it became clear to everyone, (who didn't need spello-tape glasses) just what piece of information Harry sodding Potter seemed to miss.

That is, until last Friday evening when, if you were to believe the rumors, the handsome Rory Tyler, a muscular and tall 7th year Ravenclaw, had cornered Harry Potter in the library nearing curfew so it was practically empty, leaving Tyler the freedom to confess his attraction, and snog the poor, clueless boy senseless. (Of course, before either Harry or his study partners Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had had the chance to process what was happening, Madame Prince had broken up the make out session and seen to rushing the pair of boys from her library with a great rant about inappropriate behavior.)

"The Bastard." Draco muttered to himself as he glared at the back of the strawberry blonde head belonging Rory Tyler. Rory was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his back to the Slytherin table and, (Draco assumed), judging by the intense look on the ScarHeads' face, they were having some sort of conversation with their eyes.

"Who?" Pansy asked in a tone of indifference, hardly turning her attention away from the 'Witch Weekly' magazine her brown fish owl had just delivered. Her bowl of porridge lay forgotten as she scanned the cover for any interesting gossip before finding a promising article of fashion disasters and quickly turning to page inside that held the story.

"Never you mind." Draco snapped, his glower still digging into the back of the other boys' head and silently wondering if he could jinx the 7th year Ravenclaw, in the Great Hall full of teachers, and get away with it. _-Probably not_ -, he decided.

Pansy raised a carefully shaped eyebrow, questioning his attitude towards her before shrugging it off and continuing to read about 'The Latest Fashion Mistakes of The Weird Sisters.'  
Feeling grumpy, Draco huffed and looked down at his untouched plate of eggs and toast, his glare intensified so much more that Blaise ask what the toast had done to piss him off so badly. Draco just shook his head slowly as he offered some half-hearted excuse about not getting enough beauty sleep.

Not waiting for his friend, Zabini, to return to his flirting with everyone in sight, Draco went back to his 'new' favorite mealtime activity. Oh, don't worry. Glaring at Harry was still on his top five, but lately, (since last Friday to be exact), staring draggers at the Ravenclaw every chance he got made him feel, if only slightly, better.  
To be honest, it wasn't the toast that has upset him, nor was it the lack of sleep. (Although he did have a problem with finding a peaceful rest the night before, thanks to some stupid third year who made the mistake of using the word "Lovers" when described the newest couple at Hogwarts and Draco's mind had wandered to a place Draco prayed it never went again.)

No, what had Draco giving a look that could kill, (Oh, if only), at the older male whom he had spent a fair amount time checking out in the past. (Not that he would ever admit to that now.) It was because the Ravenclaw had been the one to finally make Harry Potter see just how gay he was. Yes, there was also the fact that his stunt had gained him Potter as a boyfriend, and, Draco visibly shuddered at the thought, that this handsome and vigorous man was now snogging the boy at every chance they ended up alone.  
But Draco had, since learning that Potter had eyes for the perfect male anatomy, (being gay himself, Draco know just how to appreciate that thought), Draco had been holding a secret daydream that he would be the one to make Potter realize he was gay. He had spend the last two years making himself more of a bad boy so Potter would fall in love and then, make him chase Draco for his attention, begging for him to even look his way. Even going so far as to get into physical fights so he had an excuse to touch the stupid GoldenBoy outright, Draco hated to get bloody and to mess up his perfectly manicured hands in a fist fight, no, he had Crabbe and Goyle for that. But, if it made Potter see just how handsome he was up close and angry, so be it. Sacrifices were made in the pursuit of lov-uh, a strong liking for the boy. Of course, once Potter had admitted his love for Draco, Draco would, of course, pity him and let him be his arm candy. Never letting Harry sodding Potter know that he, the great Draco Malfoy, had been crushing on The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Never-Use-Hair-Gel since they were twelve. It just wasn't what Malfoy's did.

Eventually, the ever so slightly stylish spiky hair of the Ravenclaw shifted as the boy shook his head, light laughter carrying to where Draco sat listening closely in case the boy had said anything he could use as blackmail later. It seemed as if the silent battle between the eyes of the two newest Hogwarts couple had finally been won. Draco noticed the look of triumph on Harry's handsome face while the Ravenclaw rose from his seat and made his way across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table where Harry sat, watching the older boys' every move just as Draco was doing. Unlike Draco, who was trying to murder the tall and venetian blonde boy with his well practiced death glare, Potter, was smiling brilliantly. As Draco shifted his gaze to the jet black head of the Gryffindor, he felt his breath catch and his stomach did a very un-Malfoy-ish flip before diving a million miles down leaving jealousy to rise full force once again and as he watched the hazel eyes of the devilishly handsome Ravenclaw lock onto the emerald green eyes of the untidy haired Gryffindor, the brush of tan, strong arms wrapping around the smaller boys waist, and the close hug he was now giving the Gryffindor, HIS Gryffindor! Had Draco's jealousy skyrocketing and Draco was suddenly on his feet, eyes livid as he watched that…that bastard kiss HIS Harry's cheek!

– _Whoa, where the bloody hell did "My Gryffindor, My Harry" come from?-_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't _**that**_ far gone…not yet, anyways.

It took Draco a few moments to even realize he'd moved at all. With curious glances from his fellow Slytherin's and even at the table next to them, some Ravenclaw's were looking questioningly at him, Draco put on his best smirk and stalked elegantly from the Great Hall and towards the dorms to get his stuff before his first class of the day began.

So what if Draco Malfoy was proudly wearing the giant green monster of jealousy?

He looked good in green.


	2. Except the Kisses, Those Were Just Brilliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So I got a review or two that said I should continue this and I already had this partially written 'Last Friday' bit, (mostly so I sort of got to see things from "last Friday" view so that when I described the rumors, I could change or mold it to sort of sound like a rumor should.) So I figured why not add in some details of the next chapter, (Which I'll post within the week. Promise.) And keep the original look of 'last Friday' in Harry/Rory view. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaim: If I owned Harry Sodding Potter, I'd be Merlin's left ear lobe…or Rowling…or both. I mean, it is magic we are talking about!
> 
> Rated: T.
> 
> Written by: Yours Truly. ;) KillerInADress
> 
> Special thanks to: YoursTruly, who isn't really into slashes but helps me out of the goodness of her heart. *sniff* Bless Her.
> 
> (YT: I just wanted to add a thank you to my friend KillerInADress. Such a darling. I'm posting her stories here on my account -with her permission- because she is too lazy to make one herself. I encourage you all to find her on FanFiction and tell her to get her butt in gear and to get involved on here with all the cool people. Thank you, everyone, for your support in her story. Cheers!) [:

**Chapter 2: Except the kisses, those were just brilliant.**  
  


* * *

_ So what if Draco Malfoy was proudly wearing the giant green monster of jealousy? _

__ He looked good in green.  
  


* * *

__

* * *

Harry Potter was fed up with Ron Weasley.

Harry Potter was annoyed with Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter was angry with the boys of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And Harry Potter was more afraid of than he angry with the _**girls**_ of Hogwarts.

But most of all, Harry Potter was furious, hurt, betrayed, and thankful towards his new boyfriend, Rory Tyler.

Well, before we get carried away with why Harry Potter is feeling so upset with so many people at one time, let's start with five days ago when Rory Tyler had come up to him in the library, told him he fancied him, then grabbed him by the collar and half yanked Harry up while he bent down until their lips met in an awkward angle.

Harry didn't mind that he had been about to say "Sorry, but I'm straight."

Harry didn't mind that he was now only about an inch about his chair in a not quite sitting, or standing and that Rory Tyler, a 7th year Ravenclaw who was at least a head taller than Harry, had one of his arms around Harry's waist to keep him from falling back. Harry didn't even mind that this kiss was an awkward clash of teeth, and noses, and that he was in a rather uncomfortable position.

Because Harry Potter had finally understood why his kisses with girls had never been anything special or amazing, but this, this was brilliant! Before Harry knew what was happening, or even had time to comprehend what he was doing, he was kissing back, and, he liked it. He liked it a whole lot.

He liked it so much that he forgot Hermione and Ron were sitting mere feet from him and looking shell-shocked. Much to Harry's displeasure, Madame Prince's sharp tone had broken the two boys apart and grabbing their shirt collars, she practically threw them out the doors as she ranted about such behavior not being tolerated in her library.

Once outside, Rory, flushed and slightly winded from the impressively short snog session, had asked Harry if he would like to go on a date with him sometime. Harry, flushed and breathing a little deeply himself, was far too busy staring at the other boys' lips and wanting nothing more than to continue that kiss, to be paying any attention for the words coming out of them. Needless to say, Harry pulled Rory into a small alcove near the library and received no complaints as he continued their kiss. After that, it seemed that Rory needed no other explanations. Clearly, Harry would not mind going on any dates any time in the near future. Of course, he made the mistake of not asking Harry again after their heated kissing and the next day, all of the Ravenclaw's had spread the word that Harry Potter was, in fact, dating Rory Tyler.

Harry spent much of that day being upset that Rory would tell his friends they were dating when all they had done was kiss once—er, twice—well, three-four-ish times-OK, They had made out for well over half an hour, but! Rory hadn't asked Harry if he wanted to become a couple and that had upset him. After a lot of arguing by the lake before dinner, Rory finally discovered why Harry had been so cross with him all day and a good apology, a few kisses, and a long, lingering hug later, the newest, (now official) Hogwarts couple had entered the Great Hall. Holding hands and smiling the goofy smile of new and giddy love, the couple walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry managed to convince the Ravenclaw to join him at least until Dessert. (Which, much to the disbelief of Ron, and a few Ravenclaw's that seemed be close friends with the older boy, and Draco Malfoy; Rory had stayed for dessert, too.)

Breakfast, Harry had spent at the Ravenclaw table. Getting to know all of Rory's friends and getting fed bits of toast by his boyfriend. At least, until a snort of laughter and a few insult sent their way by a very grumpy, (*cough* jealous *cough*), Draco Malfoy, Rory gave up on the sickly sweet lovey-dovey act in order to keep Harry seated so he wouldn't get into a fight and ruin their first morning of being an official couple.

Rory sat at the Gryffindor far more than Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table and there were for two reasons for this. One, Rory found it a much more enjoyable meal when he didn't have to keep a hold on Harry's arm to keep him from reacting to Draco's constant taunts. (Which Rory was grateful Malfoy only did when Potter was sitting there with him. Because, without having to make sure Harry didn't jump up and hex the stupid smirk off Malfoy's face, Rory would have done it himself in a heart beat.)

And Two, Rory quickly realized that Draco Malfoy was very jealous. It wasn't hard to figure out once he realized that Malfoy only sent those taunts and insults when Potter WAS within earshot. It was clear that Malfoy was begging for Potter's attention every chance he got and this, in turn, was beginning to make Rory very, very protective.

In between meal times, Harry and Rory always walked to Harry's classes together where they would share a kiss on the cheek before Rory left for his own class. They would spend free times together enjoying walks outside, and hanging in the common rooms and dorms, often visiting one common room around afternoon break and the other in the evenings. Ron had quickly grown a liking to Rory when he found out Rory was great at wizards' chess, love to talk about Quidditch, and didn't stop Ron from copying his homework on occasion when they were studying together and Hermione's back was turned while she looked for something in her bag. One point during a particularly rough studying period, (and much to Harry's amusement), Rory turned his completed homework around so Ron wasn't reading it upside down, while he distracted Hermione with a conversation about the lesson they shared in Ancient Runes earlier that day.

Hermione had also taken a deep liking to the boy, but she was much faster to accept him than Ron had been. True, both Harry's friends, (along with the rest of the school), and known Harry liked boys more than girls, but Ron was always stubborn about other people spending time with his best mate. Hermione enjoyed the conversations she had with the Ravenclaw and found he was intelligent, handsome, and quite completely infatuated with Harry Potter.

(Which lead to a very sad sigh and a wonder as to why all the good guys were gay.)

It seemed as though Harry Potter and Rory Tyler were a match made in heaven. So, what happened within five days time to 'cause a very grumpy Harry Potter to stare daggers at every student who dared meet his eyes? Well, if you were to ask Rory Tyler, he'd say it was all Draco Malfoy's fault.

If you were to ask Ron Weasley, he'd happily say that it was all Draco Malfoy's fault, and then ask if he should jinx him.

If you asked Hermione Granger, she'd probably tell you that this was more about jealousy and pride…but, as an after thought, she might add that it still had very much to do with Draco Malfoy and his influence. (Even if he didn't mean it to be.)

And, if you were to ask one, Draco Malfoy, he'd say that he didn't even notice anything was wrong, because Potter was always looking at him like that.

But, when we ask Harry Potter, Harry says that this is about feeling like being with Ginny all over again...except the kisses, because those were just brilliant.

But of course, he didn't know even know Malfoy was involved… not yet, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So, once again, this is mostly just a little more about the outlook of "Last Friday" from Harry/Rory view. And a sneak peek at "Five days later" where something has happened to the couple to make Harry grumpy. I'm still trying to decide a name for the Couple, I mean, "Hogwarts newest couple" isn't all that exciting…Harry has a ton of fun nick names and even Ron, Harry, and Hermione together as a group have "The three Gryffindorks" if you're a Slytherin and "The Golden Trio" if you're anyone else…hey! The Golden Boy and the Golden Trio…what about the Golden Couple? What do you think?
> 
> Yes?
> 
> No?
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> Tell you tomorrow?
> 
> …Anyways, reviews welcome. I promise to update chapter 3 within the week. (I should warn you though, expect a fight scene…and, I'm not very good at fight scenes, never have been, so I'm not sure if you should look forward to chapter 3 or not…hmm.)
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I can't wait to hear from you. ^^
> 
> Edit: Warning- I make Harry a bit 'whiny' in this while he is with Rory. Rory sort of brings out the bad in Harry and when the Drarry comes, Harry notices how much better (and happier) he is with Draco. Just a heads up.


	3. One Should Not Dwell on "What if's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Disclaimer: If I must tell you that "Harry Potter" is not mine in any way, shape, or form, then I question your sanity.
> 
> EXTREMELY Special thank you's to: YoursTruly, without whom, the fight scene would have been nothing but repeated curse words and the occasional angry scowl. (More about this at the end of the chapter.)
> 
> [YT: Okay, I know she says I 'beta' for her, but I don't, really. I'm more of...co-writer, if you will. She is far better at the, uh, 'Drarry' side of things. But I'm not complete rubbish with helping out once she has hit writers block. I'm sorry if you all expect this to be 'misspelling' and 'grammar mistake' free. I'm not bad on the creative side of things, but I AM horrible when it comes to beta-ing. So...yep. Just thought I'd throw that out there.]

**Chapter 3:** **One Should Not Dwell on "What if's".**

_ But, when we ask Harry Potter, Harry says that this is about feeling like being with Ginny all over again...except the kisses, because those were just brilliant. _

_ But of course, he didn't know even know Malfoy was involved… not yet, at least. _

* * *

They had only been dating for five days when Draco Malfoy had snapped. After his impressive jealousy surge that morning at breakfast, Draco was finding it harder and harder to keep a lid on his insane envy of Rory. When lunch finally came around, neither Rory nor Harry showed up. At first, Draco was pleased. After all, he didn't trust himself quite as much after the embarrassing display in transfiguration, (shared with the Ravenclaw's this year), when one of the 6th years had boasted about Harry sharing some DADA tips with her while he stayed over in their common room the night before. Draco had snapped the feather quill he was supposed to be transfiguring into a feather pillow and a light blush tinted his cheeks as his mind unwilling thought about what had happened while Potter 'stayed over' with that…that handsome bastard! Draco's blush became much more pronounced when his mind went even deeper into a place he willed it not to go, and he began to think about what would happen if Potter had 'stayed over' in the Slytherin's common room. After another few moments of sweet daydreams, Draco had suddenly thought about Potter, innocent and naïve, sitting in an empty common room with that 7th year, who was looking more and more like a hungry predator on the prowl. Even though Draco knew Tyler was a nice guy, thinking of Potter sitting by the romantic fire, with the Ravenclaw leaning in, looking so Slytherin in Draco's mind that Draco suddenly grew very angry that this snake in disguise was THAT close to Potter. His hands should not be touching Potter _**anywhere**_.

It was five minutes before class would end but the images of Rory trying to force Harry to _'trust him'_ and _'just be a good boy for him'_ was more than Draco could take, and, before Draco knew what he was doing, he had shouted about how one should never trust a snake in disguise and stormed off, completely ignoring the Professors' calls to him. Pansy was the first to find him five minutes later, standing in the nearest boys' bathroom and viciously trying to drown himself by splashing himself repeatedly with water from the sinks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco slowly lowered his hands and now watched the water pouring from the tap and swirl the sink in a big ring before draining down into the pipe below.

"No?" Pansy asks after a long moment of waiting. When it becomes apparent that Draco is not going to talk to her, she sighs dramatically. Walking over to him, and wrapping her arms around his thin waist, she pulls him towards her. "Then should I just make you forget about everything else but me?" Her tone of voice is an attempt at seduction but having known her for as long as he has, Draco doesn't miss the undertone of worry.

"Look, Pans, I'm just not in the mood." Draco's voice is weary as he straightens and tries to pry Pansy's arms from him.

"Oh, but I think I can fix that if I just-"

"Parkinson!"

"Alright, you big poof, there's no need to shout. I was only joking anyways."

Silence…

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Draco heaved a heavy sigh. "Are you going to let me go?"

"No."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Because, you are going to tell me why the bloody hell you've been in such a sour mood all day or I'm going to drag you to the Great Hall and declare our love for each other in great, big, sappy words… _ **again**_."

At this, Draco cringed. The memory of last time still burned into his mind like a horrible nightmare you can't seem to shake off. "You wouldn't." He ventured. But Draco knew all too well that she would.

"Do you _really_ believe that?"

Silence…

"Alright then, let's go." Pansy said as she started to tug Draco towards the bathroom door.

" **No!** " Draco half screamed, half shouted, his voice much higher than it normally was. "I'll talk, just, let me go, okay?"

Pansy didn't try to hide the gloating smirk as she released her tight hold on Draco and walked around so she was facing him. "Well…Talk." Draco sent her a glare just on principle. But it held no venom.

"Potter." He mumbles after another long moment.

"Again? That stupid prat? Damn, I thought you actually had something _important_ that was bothering you. Hell, if I had known it was just Potter, I'd have jinxed him and been eating lunch by now."

Draco's face changed into a deep scowl and Pansy beamed, fanning innocence. "Then why don't just go eat and leave me alone." His tone was icy as he turned away and hunched back over the still running sink.

"Jeez, he's really gotten under your skin this time, huh?" Pansy reached out and stopped Draco from continuing his earlier display of trying to kill himself via sink water. "Alright, I'm listening, what about Potter?"

"Pansy, I'm in trouble… I think I might be in-"

"Oi! There you are! I've been looking all over for—hang on, what the hell are you doing in here, Pans? This is a _**boys**_ ' bathroom!"

"Of course I know that, Blaise! I was look for Draco. In case you missed it while you were hitting on that Ravenclaw with fig-tree-ugly shoes, but he flipped out in Transfiguration and I was worried!"

"What do you mean, 'in case I missed it'?! How could I? The whole fucking class saw his little show… AND WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT! HIS SHOES WERE BLOODY ATTRACTIVE!"

Draco heard Blaise shouts from the corridor as he slipped by them unnoticed and made his way to the last half hour of lunch. Joining him and looking like the fighting had changed to a very furious snog session, Pansy and Blaise slid into the Great Hall and sat beside him, still bickering. But of course, Draco was now very distracted by the fact that his happiness of not having to see the 'Happy Golden Couple of Hogwarts' had faded to something resembling worry and angry. Worry was first as he started thinking of all the reasons why Potter wasn't in his usual spot besides the other two members of the 'Golden Trio' and then, the anger began to settle in as once again, his mind went to a darkened common room and a poor little Harry, trapped and helpless, left at the mercy of a sneaky snake.

If only Draco had gone straight to lunch instead of the boys' restroom, and, by passing his favorite courtyard on his way to the Great Hall like he always did on Wednesdays, he would have seen said 'Golden Couple' having quite the couples fight. And, perhaps if he had been present to witness this fight, things might have ended up very, very different.

But then again, one should not dwell on "What if's".

* * *

Rory and Harry, the 'Golden Couple of Hogwarts', had had their first real fight. While walking to lunch, Harry asked Rory why they never sat at the Ravenclaw table anymore and Rory, not wanting to admit that he was jealous, had lied. And that was a big mistake.

"YOU LIED!" Harry yelled as his fists clenched. He stared defiantly into the guilty hazel eyes of his boyfriend, angry and feeling slightly betrayed.

"Look, Harry, can we-"

"No!" Harry had stopped walking and was thankful that courtyard seemed to be empty. "One thing, Rory, I ask you to promise me _one thing_!"

"It wasn't really a lie, I just thought that-"

"It wasn't a lie? What, so you _really_ think that, then, do you?" Harry knew he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice but he kept his eyes as emotionless as possible. Of course, Harry never was very good with hiding his emotions.

"No, Harry," Rory mumbled, feeling horrible for lying and hurting Harry like he did. "You know I don't." Looking down in Harry's green eye with his own apologetic brown ones, Rory couldn't help noticing the flicker of emotions going on inside them.

"So, you admit you lied then, do you?"

The older boy sighed and dropped his gaze to the grass around his shoes.

"Tell me the _truth_." Harry demanded softly, trying to keep voice gentle. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to feel as if their whole relationship was losing it's 'High' and all that was left were some lustful kisses between two people who didn't know each other anymore…and maybe, they never did know each other to start with. _–But-_ Harry couldn't help thinking, _-if I just give it time…it's only been five days, after all.-_

"Harry, I don't think it's a good idea to ta-"

" _ **I**_ think it's a _very_ good idea, actually." Harry said shortly, cutting off Rory once again and making it clear that he was not going to drop it.

Rory exhaled noisily, taking his time in the examination of his shoelaces before slowly lifting his gaze to meet his boyfriends. "Alright, I'm bloody jealous. Are you happy now?"

Harry Potter stared at his boyfriend incredulously. "Jealous?! Why?"

That set Rory off. "Why? Why?! Because you're my fucking boyfriend, Harry! I can be fucking jealous if I fucking want!"

And that, had set Harry off. "Yes, I'm YOUR boyfriend! Why the hell don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Harry! It's others that I don't bloody trust!"

"Don't I get a choice?! You really think I'd just go snog the next boy who walks around that bloody corner?!"

"Well maybe you should if that's what you think! Hell, you won't even snog _me_ in public corridors but you'll snog some stranger?!"

"OF COURSE I WON'T SNOG SOME BLOODY STRANGER, YOU PRAT!"

"THEN WHY BRING IT UP?! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M JEALOUS OF EVERY FUCKING GUY THAT COMES NEAR YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO LOCK YOU UP SO NO ONE CAN TOUCH YOU! I'M JUST SAYING I'M FUCKING JEALOUS OF FUCKING MAL-" Rory came to halt in the middle of top-of-the-lungs yell when he realized he'd been about to say 'Malfoy'. The Ravenclaw wasn't sure why he was afraid to point a finger in Malfoy's direction, Harry had been right; he did have a choice, after all. But still, Rory was worried with all the attention Harry gives his supposed 'Arch Rival', that if he exposed Malfoy as gay, his boyfriend would suddenly want to ravish him up a wall. (Plus, Rory was positive Harry hadn't noticed Malfoy was gay yet or that he fancied Harry…and, Rory has no plan to make this known to the younger boy either.)

"What?" Harry asked, voice still biting with anger and breathing slightly harder than he normally would have thanks to their yelling match.

"Nothing…" Rory mumbled, suddenly feeling very stupid and very, very possessive. "Look, can we just go to lunch and forget this?"

"Just go to lunch? _Just go to fucking lunch?!_ Rory, you're jealous but you won't tell me who you're bloody jealous of! How in the hell do you expect me to-"

"It's not _**important** _ who I'm jealous of!"

"IT IS _TO ME_!" Harry's voice cracked with the amount of emotion he was trying to suppress. Hurt, and offended. Ticked off, confused, and feeling all around awful, Harry tightened his already clenched fists, his nails digging painful into his palms as he took a step towards his boyfriend so he could get right into his face, which was flushed from the all the shouting.

"WHY IS IT SO BLOODLY IMPORTANT? WHAT, DO YOU WANT TO GO _TELL THEM_ _YOU'RE TAKEN?_ COME ON HARRY, THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL KNOWS YOU ARE, TELLING THEM IT'S GOING TO CHANGE A FUCKIN-"

"YOU NEVER KNOW UNTIL YOU TRY, DAMN IT! AT LEAST I COULD GO OUT OF MY WAY TO AVOID THEM SO YOU FEEL LESS JEAL-"

"I KNOW, OKAY? I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE WITH OTHER GUYS AND IT DOESN'T CHANGE-"

"OTHER GUYS?! YOU WANT TO BRING UP OLD BOYFRIENDS NOW?! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'M JUST SAYING THA-"

"MAYBE _**I**_ SHOULD BE THE BLOODY JEALOUS ONE!"

"JEALOUS?! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD YOU BE JEALOUS?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, SAME REASON YOU ARE, MAYBE?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES-"

" ** _BOYS_!** " The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall cut through the pair of hostile students and they fell silent, looking towards the archway were Professor McGonagall stood looking both livid and stunned by their behavior. "Would you kindly mind explaining just _**why**_ you're spending your lunch hour out here, at each others throats?" And though her words were level with only the slight twinge of fiery, there was no mistaking the cold, hard glare she was now giving both of them.

"Well, you see professor…" Rory began, but in his hesitation to think up a proper excuse, Harry had turned a glare of his own on him.

"Because my boyfriend is a right _**arse**_." And with McGonagall's shout of,

"FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR SUCH LANGUAGE, MISTER POTTER!" Harry is already stalking off in the opposite direction toward his next class.

"Well!" McGonagall says exasperated once Harry has rounded the corner.

Rory offers her a meek smile before saying darkly, "I don't think I'm very hungry just now. I'll see you, professor." And then turns to head off to his next class, feeling down and upset, not knowing if Harry will still want to meet up with him after class for their usual afternoon break. Glancing out on the grounds as he made his way through the Entrance Hall, It was all Rory could do to keep himself from catching up with his boyfriend before he made it to his "Care of Magical Creatures" lesson; and demanding he tell him why merely being bloody jealous upset him so bloody badly…of course, he knew Harry wouldn't like that one bit. So instead, he walked up the stairs to the Charms room and silently prayed that the stubborn Gryffindor would have calmed down by the time class ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: First off, I'd like to thank YoursTruly and her AWESOMENESS! The original fight scene between Rory and Harry went a little like this—
> 
> "Curse word. Curse word. Curse word. Curse word. Jealous. Curse word. Hate you. Curse word." And then repeated around twenty times.
> 
> After reading this, YoursTruly suggested taking away some of those curses and replacing them with some softer, easier words, and perhaps few details. I ended up begging her to just write a fight scene that she would think was good and then receiving a replied version of hers, I compared her to mine and noticed she took out almost ALL my curse, added an extra page of conversation/yelling matches, and even some details about what the characters were doing. In the end, I could hardly read and understand mine compared to hers and I kept hers (with her permission) and added a few more curse words because, really, she thinks bloody is a horrible curse word. In the end, the fight scene, and the last few paragraphs of the Great Hall scene, and the adding of McGonagall, is pretty much all of YoursTruly's work so again, amazing thanks to YT for her awesomeness, and patience's, and ability to still understand what I want to get across when half my words are a colorful stream of curses! SHE IS MADE OF AWESOME!
> 
> Now that that is settled, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and for taking time to continue reading. You guys are also made of awesome!
> 
> Also, I know in the books, Harry and Ginny didn't date and breakup over the summer before 6th year, but in this story, they did.
> 
> And, after a review brought this to my attention, I would like to point out that in the bathroom scene, Draco was not about to tell Pansy that he was "In love" with Harry. He hasn't admitted that to himself much less to anyone else. I originally wrote for him to say "I think I might be interested in Potter...like, I want to shag him up a wall, interested." But I changed my mind and cut that out because I wanted Pansy to find out after Blaise. Random, but I just felt it would make a more entertaining 6th chapter if I did it that way. Either way, I just thought I'd clear that up before I get more reviews asking that question.
> 
> Reviews are still welcome as always and I hope you all still want more chapters.
> 
> Thanks. ^^Authors Notes: First off, I'd like to thank YoursTruly and her AWESOMENESS! The original fight scene between Rory and Harry went a little like this—
> 
> "Curse word. Curse word. Curse word. Curse word. Jealous. Curse word. Hate you. Curse word." And then repeated around twenty times.
> 
> After reading this, YoursTruly suggested taking away some of those curses and replacing them with some softer, easier words, and perhaps few details. I ended up begging her to just write a fight scene that she would think was good and then receiving a replied version of hers, I compared her to mine and noticed she took out almost ALL my curse, added an extra page of conversation/yelling matches, and even some details about what the characters were doing. In the end, I could hardly read and understand mine compared to hers and I kept hers (with her permission) and added a few more curse words because, really, she thinks bloody is a horrible curse word. In the end, the fight scene, and the last few paragraphs of the Great Hall scene, and the adding of McGonagall, is pretty much all of YoursTruly's work so again, amazing thanks to YT for her awesomeness, and patience's, and ability to still understand what I want to get across when half my words are a colorful stream of curses! SHE IS MADE OF AWESOME!
> 
> Now that that is settled, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and for taking time to continue reading. You guys are also made of awesome!
> 
> Also, I know in the books, Harry and Ginny didn't date and breakup over the summer before 6th year, but in this story, they did.
> 
> And, after a review brought this to my attention, I would like to point out that in the bathroom scene, Draco was not about to tell Pansy that he was "In love" with Harry. He hasn't admitted that to himself much less to anyone else. I originally wrote for him to say "I think I might be interested in Potter...like, I want to shag him up a wall, interested." But I changed my mind and cut that out because I wanted Pansy to find out after Blaise. Random, but I just felt it would make a more entertaining 6th chapter if I did it that way. Either way, I just thought I'd clear that up before I get more reviews asking that question.
> 
> Reviews are still welcome as always and I hope you all still want more chapters.
> 
> Thanks. ^^


	4. What Did You Have in Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 (Or T)
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks, as always, to my beta/co-writer/best friend: YoursTruly.

**Chapter 4: What Did You Have in Mind**

_ of course, he knew Harry wouldn't like that one bit. So instead, he walked up the stairs to the Charms room and silently prayed that the stubborn Gryffindor would have calmed down by the time class ended. _

* * *

Needless to say that after lunch, Draco Malfoy was easily irritable. More so than he usually was, anyway. Furthermore, an ill-tempered Draco was NOT a fun Draco to walk by on a good day…And seeing as today was not a good day, the only two people stupid enough to be walking by Malfoy's side as they made their way towards their care of magical creature's lesson, were of course, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

As they neared Hagrid's hut, however, Pansy Parkinson had caught up with her three fellow Slytherin's, and wasted no time in making it painful obvious that she had quite the piece of juicy gossip.

"Come on Pans; just tell us the bloody news already." Draco didn't bother to hide his annoyance with the girl as she only wrinkled her pug-like snout of a nose, and wiggled her finger an a motion suggesting that she wouldn't tell them. _–Not without a good grovel for the information first. -_ Draco thought bitterly.

"Oh, I just _couldn't_ say!" Pansy replied, treating her scandalous topic as if it were her own secret. "It's just not my place to talk about the _big row_ between the nauseatingly cute 'Golden Couple'."

Draco's left eye twitched.

"I mean, after all, they are so obviously _made_ for each other, one wonders what they could possibly be arguing about-"

Draco's hands bawled into fists and before Pansy could get another word out, Draco had snapped his attention onto to her and halted to a stop right in front of her, Crabbe and Goyle falling into place behind her, successfully blocking any escape attempts. "Do tell, Miss Parkinson, just what was this 'argument' about?" Draco smirked as he watched the girl give an involuntary shudder at his icy hiss of a tone.

"Ah, about that, see I don't-"

"If you **dare** tell me that you 'don't know' what really happened, and have just wasted my time with such useless information, I will be forced to remind you why no one taunts me with such pathetic rubbish that is simply floating around the rumor mill."

"Well I-I—of course I know! I just-"

"If you know, then tell me and quit beseeching me to beg you. Honestly, Pans, I thought you knew me better than that. I am a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not b—"

"Yeah, yeah. Malfoy's don't beg, or belch, or cry, or kneel. We get it. Now, can't we just beat the answer out of her and go?" Goyle said, as Crabbe nodded, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Draco turned a glare on them but it seems that Pansy thought her ugly nosed face was worth saving because she said in a rush, inching as close to Malfoy and as far from his bodyguards as she could. "Fine, there is no need to get violent. I heard from Nott, who heard from Mily, who heard from Christian, who met Creevey, who said he heard from some Hufflepuff, who's best friend-"

"Parkinson!"

"— _anyways_ , the point is, some first year was walking with McGonagall after being held back to clean up a mess he'd made, when they stumbled upon the couple in a heated fight about jealously and snogging strangers around corners or something like that."

Draco felt a mixture of bubbling anger and hopeful fluttering. He ignored both. Instead, he arranged his face into his normal sneer and asked, in a tone of deceptive calm, "So…they fought. As interesting as that is, it's hardly something I can use to my advantage-"

"But they are still fighting." Pansy hissed quickly, trying to find something useful for the white-blonde ice prince before he let his conies beat her to a pulp.

"They are?" Draco instantly regretted the question as he heard the hopefulness that was in his voice. And, judging by the surprise and some what giddy expression, Pansy had heard it as well.

"Oh, yes. _They are_ …even missed lunch by the sound of it. Bet Potter came straight to class after the fight like a good little Gryffindor." Her smile was far too wide for Draco's liking, but he was slightly distracted by the fact that all his fears of the two missing lunch had changed into a hot and gooey happiness. _–They had fought.-_ He thought, despite the part of his brain that begged him to be rational. _–They weren't in the Great Hall because they were fighting!-_

It was Pansy's word that brought him back to reality. "Oh, bloody hell! We're fifteen minutes late!" And as Draco glanced at the Cabin that was just down the hill, he saw that the class was already huddled around a big box of something furry.

"Shit!" Goyle cried as he grabbed Draco and pulled him along with the others as they dashed down the rest of the hill.

Once there, Hagrid had given them a sharp talk about being late, taken off fifteen points, and then given a brief explanation about the little white and gray fluff balls in the giant box.

Draco half listened as he ordinarily did, and he was a bit surprised that he wasn't alone. More than half the class was far more interested in sneaking glances at Potter and whispering into their neighbors' ear; Hagrid even took notice.

Another rant was given, this one, about paying attention and respecting another student's privacy. But even as Hagrid went back to his teaching, Draco noticed that his talk had only increased the number of whispering students and now, it seemed, the only one paying his full attention to Hagrid, was Potter. Malfoy even found it a bit worrisome that his two best friends were trying to talk with him, and he, in turn, was pointedly ignoring their every attempt.

Something _had_ definitely happened.

* * *

By the end of the class, both Gryffindor and Slytherin were missing a large number of points. The students walked back to the castle looking rather sour faced. But Hagrid had asked Harry to stay behind. Draco was almost tempted to wait for him and ask him if the rumor about his fight was actually true. But Blaise had pulled him aside from the mass of students making their way up the hill; and took him around the side of a broom shed, blocking them from view. "What the hell do you want, Blaise." Draco snapped the moment Blaise had let his hold on Draco's arm slacken.

With one final look around to insure they were alone, Blaise took in a deep, calming breath. "Draco," He started, looking at his friend with a saddened expression. "How are you?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Draco asked, his confusion was clearly written on his face. "Why are you suddenly asking ho—" But Draco froze, and his gaze turned into a look of pure fury. "Damn it, _Blaise_ , whatever mess you've gotten yourself knee-deep into, you better fix it on your own before I—"

"I haven't done anything!" Blaise protested. Looking rather hurt by the accusation. "I was just wondering how you were taking the fight between Potter and Tyler, and to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

"You, what?" Draco asked looking flabbergasted. "Why the hell would I care that Potter fought with that stupid Ravenclaw?"

"Don't try to do deny it, you prick." Blaise huffed in an air of impatience. "I mean, it's obviously to anyone with a good pair of eyes, that you fancy Pott-" But Blaise was cut short by Draco's fist as it connected his nose. A loud ' **crack** ' could be heard as Blaise's nose broke.

" _Shut up_." Draco said in dangerously low voice.

"You bastard." Blaise mumbled as he pointed his wand at his own noses to fix the damage. "Reject the truth all you want for all I bloody care! I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you wouldn't do something stupid like snog him in the bloody corridor!" Nose now fixed, Blaise had turned to walk away but stopped and turned his head over his shoulder, saying just loud enough for Draco to hear, "Some friend…I was even going to help you get Potter too but if you'd rather be on your own—" This time, the punch landed right into his left shoulder blade. But it wasn't forceful, just a playful push to get the others attention.

"You had better have a good idea, **friend** , or I'll break more than your bloody nose." Draco's voice was sharp, but there was no mistaking the small smile on his lips. "And if you tell anyone…" He's tone suddenly dropped to a cold hiss as Draco pointed his wand threateningly at Blaise's trousers, indicating that his favorite body part would meet the wrong end of a treacherous hex should he breathe a word of anything or anyone that Malfoy happened to fancy.

"Understood... _friend_." Blaise said, a smirk creeping up onto his face. "I've already a great plan in mind." And his smirk widened as he pulled Draco along the path leading towards the castle, explaining his deviously crafty schemes to Draco.

Looking up at the castle as they walked, Draco noticed a person walking towards them. As he drew closer, Draco recognized the reddish blonde head and the tall, muscular figure of the Ravenclaw, Rory Tyler.

Rory froze when he saw the two Slytherin's and his hazel eyes narrowed as he met Draco's glaring grey ones. For what seemed a very long time, the two boys had a silent battle of narrowed eyes set in glares and death stares. It was Blaise who was the first to break the ever mounting tension, and he did it with one word. "Potter."

Zabini gave a curt nod in Potter's direction as the Gryffindor rounded the last of the hills' climb and stopped abruptly when he noticed the others. Draco and Rory both broke the eye contact at the sound of Blaise and turned their eyes on Harry instead, who was now shifting awkwardly under the gazes. Draco was having a hard time keeping up his glare as he found Potter, slight blush on his cheeks and that awkward shuffle, kind of…cute. _–NO! NOT CUTE! POTTER HAD NEVER BEEN, AND NEVER WILL BE BLOODY CUTE, DAMN IT!-_

Potter looked up, nodded to Blaise, gave Draco a small, half-hearted glare, and let his eyes settle on his boyfriends with a hardened expression. Looking around, Draco saw that Rory was also eying Harry, looking saddened. "Harry…" He began with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"Whatever." Harry said moodily, he started to walk again but Rory caught his arm as he passed and Draco silently thanked Blaise as his friend wrapped his hand around Draco's shoulder when the flaxen-haired boy had made a move towards the golden couple.

"Harry, listen to me, I had a lot of time to think and I understand, okay?"

"Rory, I'm—"

"No, Harry. You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean to get upset. I forgive you."

Draco and Blaise knew the instant that the older boy had said this; it had been a very, _very_ big mistake.

At once, Potter span himself in his boyfriend's grip, and turned on him, green eyes flashing dangerously. "I wasn't going to apologize." He said in darkly low voice. Draco and Blaise took a step back in alarm at the Gryffindor's angry voice and Blaise glanced at Draco to see that he was just as shocked. They had taunted Potter many times in the past but never had they seen him this upset.

"I was _going_ to tell you that I needed time to calm down and cool off before I got really upset. Clearly, you didn't understand a thing so let me refresh your memory." And even though Harry's tone hadn't gotten any louder, the words seem to make more of an impact than if he had been yelling them.

"Harry, listen-"

"No, you listen! You lied to me, Rory. Lied! The one thing I practically _begged_ you not to do! Pretending like you trusted me but you wouldn't even tell me who you're jealously protecting me from!" At this, Rory glanced at Draco who noticed and sent him a confused look before both boys looked back to Harry in stunned surprise and slight fear. "Not to mention that you actually believed I would just kiss some bloody stranger just, to what, spite you?! AND! To top it all off! You want ME to apologize!" By this point, he was yelling, his tone no longer harsh and frightening but now it was hurt and strained with emotion. "Well sod of, Tyler. I'm not in the mood for being treated like I've done something wrong."

The use of his last name shocked Rory and he let his hand fall from Harry's arm. Harry took advantage of this and ran off to the castle without a backwards glance. Draco stood stalk still, wondering who in the world Rory was jealous enough of to start a fight with Potter. He remembered the Ravenclaw raising his eyes to look at Draco when Potter had said he was jealous and something seemed like it should be clicking but Draco just wasn't sure what…like he was missing something.

Blaise was, once again, the first to break the tension filled silence. "Er…" He paused, looking between the other two boys. "So I guess it's true, you two did fight."

"Oh, fuck off, would you." Rory said, his voice was drained and he seemed some what confused about what Potter had said.

"Gladly." Blaise said at once, beginning to move towards the castle, but he was stopped by Draco's voice that rang out from behind him.

"Are you really so stupid as to let a little jealousy come between you and Potter?! I thought Ravenclaw's had a brain! Or is that all talk? Honestly, who could you possibly be jealous enough of to start-" But he was cut off by Blaise's hand as it was slapped over his mouth.

" _What the bloody hell are you doing?! Do you want them to fucking stay together?!"_ At the whisper in his ear, Draco suddenly realized what he had said, eyes growing wide.

And then, it clicked. Draco's wide silver flecked eyes met with hazel brown of the older 7th year and inside, Draco saw hate, jealousy, rage, and fear. Draco finally understood, Rory was jealous of him. Rory must have found out that Draco lov-FANCIED Potter. THEY WERE FIGHTING OVER DRACO BLOODY MALFOY AND HE HADN'T EVEN KNOWN HE WAS INVOLVED! THIS WAS **BRILLIANT**!

"We'll just be going then." Blaise said quickly and dragging Malfoy but the arm, he shoved both of them past the Ravenclaw. He didn't stop until they were halfway to the Dungeons. Slowing to a halt, Blaise took a deep, calming breath before rounding on Draco, who was smiling a goofy smile that unsettled him greatly. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He roared.

"Blaise!" Draco said, slightly wound up. "Blaise, don't you get it? They were fighting about me! Stupid bloody Tyler is jealous is me! The great Draco Malfoy! This is brilliant!"

Blaise seem to founder as he observed the latter. "You…what are you on about? How could you possibly know that? He wouldn't even tell Potter!"

"Blaise, weren't you paying any attention?" He asked a little exasperatedly. "When Potter mentioned he was jealous, Tyler turned his gaze on me! He must know that I lik-erm, have a crus-I-" As Draco faltered, Blaise simply ignored his reluctance to say his feelings, instead, he focused on the information and it's value.

"Well…" He said after a moment of pondering. "If he is, indeed, jealous of you, we can use this to our gain." And Draco had never been happier to see the evil smirk that had found a happy home upon his friends' dark tanned face.

"What did you have in mind?" Draco asked, voice faking innocence and an evil smirk to rival that of his friends.

"Oh, I don't know…how would you feel to visiting small broom cupboard with a certain 'WonderBoy'?" At these words, Blaise sent a wink to a very confused Draco. Before turning on his heel and stalking off to the deep, dank dungeons.

" _A broom cupboard_?" Draco asked the empty hallway, feeling completely baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: I know it seems like I update fast, but trust me, work as been drilling me pretty rough so unless I just happen to find a few hours to myself. (Like last night and this morning) the next few chapters will probably take a little while longer to be posted. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming? Yeah?
> 
> I'm thinking of making Blaise couple with either Rory or Pansy by the end. What are your thoughts?
> 
> Enjoy the story!  
> Enjoy the story!


	5. Stupid Broom Cupboard (Part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, the hero of numerous Quidditch matches to date; is owned by Jk Rowling. And I'm just a thief who borrows her world so I can play with it from time to time. Shh, don't tell.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks: YoursTruly. Without you, my story would have a lot more cursing and less fancy words such as "enlightened" and "squabble". You, my friend, force me to watch my potty mouth. Feel proud.

**Chapter 5: Stupid Broom Cupboard (Part1). -"The Drarry Project."  
**

_"Oh, I don't know…how would you feel to visiting small broom cupboard with a certain 'WonderBoy'?" At these words, Blaise sent a wink to a very confused Draco. Before turning on his heel and stalking off to the deep, dank dungeons._

_"A broom cupboard?" Draco asked the empty hallway, feeling completely baffled._

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Draco and Blaise had discussed the plan thoroughly. Although Draco still thought Blaise was off his rocker, he had to admit the plan sounded promising. _-As long as Harr—no, Potter, as long as Potter didn't have anything against dark cupboards filled with cobwebs, that is.-_ At this thought, Draco shuddered. He chanced a glance at the Gryffindor's side where the 'soon to be his' target, a certain Gryffindor with untidy Jet-Black hair and emerald green eyes, was sitting at the very end of the long table, poking moodily at his potatoes and glaring daggers at anyone who dared look him in the eye. _–Including the Weasel and that Granger…-_ "Interesting..." Draco muttered, voicing his thoughts aloud as he let his eyes scanning the rest of the whole Great Hall to see if there was one person whom Potter didn't seem to be cross with or shunning. There wasn't.

"What's interesting?" Pansy asked, looking quite cheery to have something new to sink her gossip loving nails into.

"Potter…" Draco enlightened her, albeit, distractedly. "He's angry and seems to be ignoring everyone, even those friends of his."

"You don't think Potter's fight with Tyler had something to do with his friends, do you? No wonder he was so harsh to the Ravenclaw when he saw him and that mudblood talking in hushed voices when he first came in to…" Pansy gave a small gasp. "Oh. My. God. He must have seen them snogging! Granger and -"

"Pansy!" Blaise stage whispered, trying to shut Pansy up before her wild imagination created more rumors that might destroy the plan he and Draco had fashioned.

Draco was looking at his friend with incredulity. "Are you really _this_ daft, Pans?"

"What?" She asked defensively as both of her friends couldn't help but gape at her, making her face twist into an expression annoyance and perplexity.

"Pansy, he's dating Potter. You really think he'd go off and snog Granger when he's clearly running for the other team?" Blaise's lip twisted upward in satisfaction as Pansy seemed to think over his words before her face became green and she looked like she might be sick.

"You mean he snogged the weasel?!" She all but shouted. Many students turned to look at them, including a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Blaise started at once on 'damage control' as he hushed a very sickened Pansy and turned death glares on anyone who looked like they might have the nerve to ask questions. Draco did his share of scowling at the on lookers and waited until he was sure that all the students had returned to their own dinner before he looked back to the Gryffindor table, watching as Harr- _Potter_ , was now giving a very hysterical Dean Thomas, a rude hand gesture. Undoubtedly, whatever joke Thomas had just made, Potter was not nearly as amused.

It was at this moment that Harry caught Draco eyeing him with interest, and he sent Draco an especially venomous glare that seemed to pierce straight through Draco's heart, feeling like it had just been stabbed with a knife. Ignoring the pain and a suddenly overwhelming sensation of sadness, Draco returned the glare but it lacked its usual hate. Harry appeared to have noticed because his own glare tapered and the puzzlement was clear on his adorably clueless face. _–Bloody hell! Adorable?!... I'm so done for.-_

Pansy and Blaise were having a heated squabble in an undertone to Draco left, but it wasn't until Draco received a sharp blow to his shoulder blade from Pansy; did he take notice. "Ow! What was _that_ for?!"

"You, you twat!" She dropped her words to a hiss. "You never told me you were into Potter!"

Draco turned a lethal glare on Bliase, this one full of malicious hate. Blaise merely shrugged. "She's a bit scarier than you." He said in a voice that held little regret.

"I'm your best friend, how dare you keep this secret from me?!" At this, Draco snorted.

"YOU? My best friend—honestly, Pan, if I told you that I was infatuated with a Gryffindor, it would be all over the school by morning! You can't keep a secret private to save your life."

Pansy glowered. "I keep many secrets, actually."

"Oh really, like what?" Draco asked in disbelief. Even Blaise had looked over in interest; his chocolaty brown eyes were scanning his friend almost as if he was searching for any form of deception.

"Ah," Pansy replied with a satisfied air as she wiggled her fingers in the annoying way she always did when she had something she wouldn't tell…not unless the price was right, that is. "If I told you two nosy-nellys, then they wouldn't still be secrets. Now would they?"

"Hmph. Whatever, Pans." Draco said, deciding that it wasn't worth fighting over. Besides, he was finding it hard to stay angry with Blaise and Pansy when he watched Rory send little notes to Harry, who got annoyed and toss them aside before, it seemed, he had, had enough of the feast. Rising from the Gryffindor table, Harry half sprinted as he exited the Great Hall.

"Draco, Draco, look at him…pitiful." Pansy sighed as her eyes traveled Potter's path from the Great Hall. "That 'stubborn Gryffindor pride' will have to be the first thing to go once you two are a couple. I mean, honestly," She shook her head and gave a small, wistful smile at the Great Hall doors. "Of course, he does have that 'lost puppy stuck out in the rain' look about him. It's no wonder you've fallen under his spell."

"Mmm…" Draco nodded along without really paying much attention to her as he picked up his goblet of Pumpkin juice and took a rather large sip. Blaise following in kind with similar mummers of agreement over the top of his own pumpkin juice while he was busy looking at the back of a certain strawberry blonde head at a certain Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, I just think you and Potter will be so cute together!"

Both Blaise and Draco chocked on their pumpkin juice.

"Don't you ever call Potter and I ' _cute_ ' in the same sentence, again!" Draco threatened.

Pansy waved her hand, ignoring him. "And, I think I can even help get you two together."

"Uh, actually babe, we've already thought up a plan, so…" Blaise trailed off, looking apprehensive as Pansy face practically lit up with a giddy expression.

"Oh, we do?"

"No. No way! You are NOT allowed to join in this!" Draco snapped in protest. "There is no way I'm letting you." And he meant it.

However, three hours later, after they had finished their homework, Pansy was now going over the 'new' plan with them once more, much to Draco's noticeable annoyance, and Blaise's amusement.

"…And then, once Blaise has gotten Potter to follow him out of the Great Hall during lunch, you, Draco, will be here in-BLAISE ZABINI! WILL YOU STOP CHARMING THE BLOODY 5TH YEARS AND PAY ATTENTION! Now, after Potter and Blaise reach the third floor, I'll make my way over- -STOP THROWING EXPLODING SNAP CARDS AT EACH OTHER! THIS IS IMPORTANT! Of course, once I've stolen Potter's ro-FOR HEAVENS' SAKE, ZABINI, STOP FLIRTING WITH EVERY BLOODY PERSON! " Pansy finally dropped into a chair by the fire with an exasperated sigh. The boys had found it far more entertaining to annoy Pansy now that she was going the plan for fifth time that evening. Even Draco had found it hard to stifle a laugh when Pansy had run a hand through her brown curls, leaving them flowing now at odd angles.

"Oh come on, not _every_ person." Blaise said when his own laughter had subsided. Then, his eyes locked on to Draco's with a devilish glint about them. "But, I can always fix that."

"Blaise Zabini! If you start hitting on our client, I'll hex your handsome looks into oblivion!"

"Whoa, since when am I 'your client', Pansy?" Draco retorted an irritation, all amusement gone from his tone.

"Well you certainly didn't think I'd do this _for free_ , did you? I am a Slytherin, after all!"

Draco sighed, dreading her price already. "What will this cost me?"

"Hm… A handsome, soon to be single Ravenclaw with good muscles and spiky venetian blonde hair would be nice."

"Pansy, do you even remember our conversation from dinner? Tyler is dating _Harry Potter_. Clearly his tastes are better suited for someone on the same playing field as him." Blaise said with a wave of his hand as if dismissing her idea from existence. "Besides, I've already called dibs!"

"When?!" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Back when I first pitched the plan to Draco." Blaise replied smugly.

"Hey! It's not fair to call dibs when I wasn't even in on the plan yet! I want a rematch!"

"Wait!" Draco interrupted, looking at Blaise in shocked surprise. "You're only helping me so you can have Tyler?"

"Duh." Blaise's tone suggested that Draco should have seen this coming first thing. _–Which,-_ Draco thought sullenly. _–I probably should have seen it from the moment he offered to help me with Potter. Slytherin's always had a price.-_

Draco started to laugh. "Good freaking luck, Blaise. Tyler is a 'good guy'. There is no way in hell he'd ever go for a player and man-slut such as you."

Blaise seemed to size Draco up first before he let his lips quirk up in a smirk. "You don't know that. More to the point, he is way too nice as it is; he needs a little 'fun' in his life."

The way Blaise spoke the word 'Fun' lead Draco to believe that he did not want to continue that conversation for fear of what information his ears would receive. So instead, he resigned to leaning back and getting into a comfortable position on the lather couch by the fire while he watched Blaise and Pansy fight over the rights to the Ravenclaw. Before long, a bet had started as to who when win the Ravenclaw's heart. Draco, happy they finally left him and his "Broom Cupboard" plans alone for the time being; had put up a handful of galleons that neither of them would get the Ravenclaw in the end. Earning him two identical glares from his friends as they took offense that he didn't believe either of them could succeed.

Draco finally crawled into bed after a long, Pansy and Blaise filled day. He let out contented sigh as his head hit the pillows and was asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow would be the start of, "The Drarry Project." The name Pansy had given their little plan as soon as she had joined. Draco's last thought before sleep over took him, was how stupid it was to put his name next to Potter's like that…it just sounded so…muggle.

* * *

Harry was lying in bed, staring at the tapestry of his four-poster while he silently fumed in the empty boys' dormitory. After his fight with Rory, Harry had spent all afternoon being gawked at and whispered about. He was used to this, but what had bothered him so much was that Ron and Hermione had told him that he was being to harsh to Rory and he should apologize. After class, Hagrid had asked him how he was and had told him that he shouldn't be too hard on his boyfriend. Harry was upset, even Hagrid sided against him! Then, on his way back to the castle where he was planning to hide out in the Library and calm down since his temper had only increased after the fight during lunch hour, he ran right into Rory, Malfoy, and Zabini. (Who, for whatever reason, had decided to be civil to him.) So Harry had returned his nod, glared at Malfoy just in case, and was almost thinking of asking Rory to join him in the library when Rory had started to talk. His words reassured Harry that he was still quite angry and he decided it was safer to cool off first when Rory had grabbed him and then had the audacity to ask HIM to apologize! Like it had been Harry's fault that they had fought! And doing this in front of Malfoy, no less! So, Harry lost his temper and only barely managed to keep his magic in check. (Although he did feel an eerie wind near the end but was quite sure no one had noticed.) And then, to make matters worse, as he made he was to the library, students, both female and male, had come up to him asking if he was single and would like to go on a date.

In the end, Harry had lost his temper, both physically and magically. He broke three chandlers and the nose of a Hufflepuff named Daniel Mily, before Professor Snape had found him. By the time he had gotten to dinner, Harry was well passed angry. Then, not ten seconds after he enters the Great Hall, Hermione and Rory stop their whispered conversation to make their way over to him where they start to beg him to calm down and just listen. Harry, already pissed as he was, shoved passed both of them to the Gryffindor table and sat well away from Ron, who looked affronted and slightly hurt by this. But Harry didn't care, he'd had enough of everyone and just wanted to enjoy a little dinner as he had missed lunch and was terribly hungry. Of course, as soon as the food had arrived, Ron had settled himself next to Harry and started asking him just to make up Rory already because they had a Charms essay and Rory would probably be great help with their homework that night. Of course, had Ron known that Harry was already a ticking time bomb as it was, he would have sat at the other end of the table and kept his mouth shut.

But too late, Harry had rounded on him and told him off for being selfish and not caring about anyone but himself. Before he had even finished telling him off, Ron had vanished and appeared beside Hermione moments later, hiding himself behind as best as he could. Harry was just fed up and turned down in a sour face to his empty plate, only to discover that snapping at Ron had destroyed his appetite. So instead, he settled for glaring at anything his eyes happened upon. Hermione nagged him about not eating and about not being fair to Rory. Just to shut her up, Harry threw a bit of whatever was within reach, onto his plate, before telling her very sharply, that if she said another word about Rory, he wouldn't eat a thing and just retreat to the Dorm. Hermione had grown silent for the moment, but she eyed his plate often enough that he started meshing it with his fork to make it look like he'd been eating.

About the time Dean started making jokes about Harry being a love-sick girl; Harry was close to just storming off. But he wasn't entirely sure where he would go. So he settled for shooting Dean a rude hand gesture and then, glaring moodily around the room again, he's eyes met Draco Malfoy's. Harry, of course, felt that Malfoy was probably the one to tell people that he and Rory had argued. It was maybe even his fault that so many students were asking him if was single. Yes, it always seemed to be Malfoy's fault. So, he sent Malfoy the best glare he could possibly muster, half expecting Draco to sneer or smirk in triumph. But Draco looked hurt for a fraction of a second before he covered it up with his own glare that he returned to Harry. But, it was an empty glare, a glare that was just for show. This unsettled Harry, who let his own glare falter as he observed the latter; trying to figure out what Malfoy was playing at.

Then, before Harry could so much as take a wild guess at Draco's behavior, Parkinson had slapped his shoulder and successfully drew his attention away from Harry. Not five minutes later had a small note tapped Harry on the side of the head softly. He took it in confusion, eyes rising to glance around and see who had sent it. When he's eyes landed on Rory, his boyfriend motioned him to read it. And that was the last straw. Throwing the note aside, he thought that he might go retrieve his firebolt and go for a fly. Before he made up his mind, another note was gently tapping his arm. He pushed it aside with the other. Then another note. Then another. Harry, not caring where he went anymore, just knowing he had to get out of here, had shoved the last of the notes to the side and all but ran from the Great Hall and right outside. He didn't stop until he was by the lake. Which, was a peaceful site; shinning brilliantly in the moonlight. He walked around outside until he knew he'd get in trouble if he stayed any longer and, grudgingly, made his way up to the tower. Once he got inside, Ron and Hermione rushed over to bombarded him with questions of his attitude, his disagreement with his boyfriend, and where he'd been all night. Harry just couldn't take it anymore and he snapped at them for not understanding his feelings and only caring about Rory, and with one last "why don't you just go be his best mates if care for him so bloody much!" he stormed up to the boys' dormitories where he now lay, feeling worse than before having been such a git to his best friends. But really, they didn't seem to actually care how Harry was feeling. It was all 'Rory this' and 'Rory that' and Harry was getting quite sick of his boyfriend for one day.

As Harry turned on his side, his stomach gave a loud grumble of protest to his skipping dinner. But he ignored it. He was used to an empty stomach after all, living with the Dursley's. But that didn't stop Harry from sighing deeply and muttering incoherently to himself about stupid boyfriends and inconsiderate best friends, before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Had Harry known that as he lay, slipping into sleepy darkness; that his boyfriend and his 'arch rival' were both planning a way to get "The Famous Harry Potter" to be madly in love with them by the end of tomorrow, well, Harry probably wouldn't have even gotten out of bed by daybreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: I know this chapter kind of dragged a little, but I wanted to finish 'day5' by answering all the questions I left opened in chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews! Also, I'm glad you like this story. ^^


	6. Stupid Broom Cupboard (Part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling... However! I do own a very cute pair of socks that I wore while writing this…that's something? Right?!
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks: YoursTruly. Who idea to change the cupboard plans last minute was bloody brilliant!
> 
> Warning: This chapter is a little dark. You have been warned.

**Chapter 6: Stupid Broom Cupboard (Part2). -Not The Plan.**

_ Had Harry known that as he lay, slipping into sleepy darkness; that his boyfriend and his 'arch rival' were both planning a way to get 'The famous Harry Potter' to be madly in love with them by the end of tomorrow, well, Harry probably wouldn't have even gotten out of bed by daybreak. _

* * *

Which, he had. And because he didn't know anyone was planning anything, (in addition to his early nights' sleep), Harry had woken much earlier than the other 6th years and had the showers all to himself. After he was clean and dressed, Harry made his way down to an awfully early breakfast. Missing both lunch and dinner had left Harry with a very empty, rather noisy stomach that grumbled impatiently when he just wasn't moving fast enough to the Great Hall. Of course, after a good nights' slumber and a restful morning in the showers, Harry felt that a spot of breakfast should fix his anger problems, leaving him to be more cheery and willing to listen than he was the evening before. It was a brand new day, day six for the golden couple. And Harry just had a feeling that today would change everything. Oh, how right he was.

Before he so much as made it to the Entrance Hall, however, a hand was slapped over his mouth as someone dragged him off the side of the hallway and into a small, dark broom closet. The door closed with a ' _snap_ ' before Harry got a chance to see his assailant and as Harry tried to find the door handle, he kicked something with his foot. The 'something' gave a loud groan and garbled unintelligibly about wanting to sleep in.

"Mal-Malfoy?" Harry spluttered in surprise.

"What's' it to you." Malfoy muttered, still partly asleep.

"Malfoy, why, in Merlin's name, are you sleeping in here?" Harry demanded with a tone of distress. The last thing he wanted so early on his bright and cheery morning was to be stuck in a dark and tiny cubby with Draco sodding Malfoy.

" _Potter?!_ " Draco suddenly realized that he wasn't in the dorms anymore as he shuffled to his feet, voice now ringing out closer to Harry's height. "Bloody hell! Wha-what's going on? Where are we?" He asked in a panic, his voice still gruffly from sleep.

"That's what I wanted to know!" Harry said slightly frustrated now. "It feels like some sort of broom cupboard."

"A broom cupbo-THOSE BASTARDS!"

"What? You _know_ who threw us in here?"

"I-no, of course I don't. I'm just saying that whoever did is a right arse." Draco huffed, his early morning grumpiness was starting to settle in. (Draco never was a morning person.) _–This was not the plan! What. The. Hell. Were those two idiots thinking?!-_

Since Malfoy didn't seem to have anything useful to say, Harry returned to his search for the door handle. He had grown quite a claustrophobia induced fear of finding himself locked in a cupboard again ever since he had moved out of the one under the stairs and into the second bedroom and now, he was starting to panic a little. But he couldn't show Draco that, so he put on as much of a brave face as he could.

Finally locating the small round knob, Harry gave it an experimental twist. "Damn…" He had expected it to be locked, but there was no harm in trying.

"What are you doing?" Draco questioned as he stifled a yawn.

"I'm looking for a way out of here. If you aren't going to help me, then shut up a moment and let me think."

"In the dark? Honestly, one would think you were ra-hang on, where's my wand?"

The moment of pure terror that Harry had been fending off since he first found himself tossed into this little storeroom; had finally found its way into he's gut. As soon as Malfoy's words reached his ears, Harry immediately started searching for his own wand and found his fears had come true. It was gone. The person that had shoved him in here must have taken it in the struggle.

"Did you steal my wand while I was asleep, Potter?" Draco challenged with all the accusation he could muster. But he had a nagging feeling that this was probably all Pansy's doing.

"My wand's missing too... Whoever pushed me in here must have taken it, and I suspect they did the same with yours." Harry tried to keep his voice calm. But inside, he was losing it. Locked away in a dark cupboard was bad enough but having Malfoy here to witness Harry's breakdown was just so unfair.

"Damn it!" Draco shouted and, just for good measure, he kicked something. Harry instinctively turned towards the loud noise and got an arm full of Malfoy as the stack of old buckets and mops Draco had kicked, came crashing down into the back of the blonde boy, sending him flying forward.

Under the weight of the other stumbling into his chest, Harry was pushed backwards into the door with a thud that knocked the wind out of both wizards. Pulling his head back as much as he could from the shoulder of Draco's school robes where his face was now buried; so as to drag much needed oxygen into his lungs, Harry found it to be a difficult task as his head was already resting against the wood of the locked door solidly standing at his backside that Malfoy was practically pinning him to.

Draco's face was resting in Harry's hair as he was also trying hard to return the air to his body. It didn't take long for him to soon notice that Potter's hair was soft, freshly washed, and smelled faintly of apples.

Draco didn't even realize that he was breathing in deeply, savoring the smell that was making his mind fog and his heart jump with excitement; until Harry started to speak. "Uhm…Malfoy? Wou-would you mind getting off me…" His voice was muffled and Draco was suddenly appreciative for the pitch blackness as he scrambled away from Harry, his cheeks developing a heated flush. "Thanks." Harry mumbled as he pushed himself away from their blocked exit.

"Whatever. Let's just…get out of here." Was the only thing Draco felt safe to say as he inched as far back as he could from the shifting silhouette near the doorway where the smallest sliver of light was creeping in.

"Yeah,"

Draco felt like all his Malfoy dignity flew right out of the window. He was blushing, heart beating rapidly against his chest as he awkwardly pressed into the back wall, not quite sure of what to say. He never really had a good thought before his morning coffee and now, luck did not seem to be on his side. In fact, Draco felt like he was useless.

Here Harry was; the plan, (though Draco was completely unprepared for the sudden changes and was thankful that they had at least let him get dressed and ready before they gave him some sleeping draught in that odd cup of tea Pansy had insisted he drink to calm his nerves); was already in motion and Harry, smelling so bloody wonderful and his hair probably sticking up at the back like it always did, but Draco just felt like he was going to be ill, as the butterflies in his stomach were fighting against the acidy feeling of nerves at his own daring.

Draco knew what he needed to do, but did he still have all his abundantly perfect charms so early in the morning and without his friendly coffee buzz? _–Of course I do! I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!-_

Except, before Malfoy had mastered enough courage to move towards Harry, a loud ' **rumble** ' from the direction of Potter's stomach had sounded in the tension filled silence.

"Hungry, Potter?" Draco drawled, shifting into a casual lean still resting against the comforting safety of the back wall and prolonging the distraction, thankful to give himself any amount more of time to gather what little bravery he had.

"I was on my way to the Great Hall when I was ambushed." Harry's voice was filled with embarrassment. Draco smirked, practically feeling the heat of other boys' blush pouring off his body and face.

"Yesterday, you missed lunch too, but I didn't hear such noises during class." Draco's smirk grew wider as he listened to the black shadow that was Potter; shift uncomfortably. Though, if this humiliation was because his stomach had decided to be vocal in the presences of his school rival or because he had admitted to the great 'Chosen One' being taken down by another teen, or even just an odd mixture of the two, Draco wasn't sure. Either way, he felt it was just as amusing.

"Well, I missed dinner as well, so—"

"No you didn't!" Draco said indignantly. "I saw you there, poking at you potatoes!"

Harry let out a heavy sigh; he closed his green orbs and rubbed the bridge of his nose, knocking his glasses slightly askew as he remembered how big an arse he had been to his two best friends' the evening before. "I only acted like I was eating so Hermione would leave me be. After Ron started nagging me about Rory, I lost my appetite and I didn't actually…wait a moment, why the hell did you noticed if I'd eaten anything?!" Harry's voice went from weary defeat to skepticism laced with suspicion and Draco faltered.

Sure, Draco had worried a little that Harry must be hungry after missing lunch the day before, but he wasn't about to just admit that. "I—I—" Draco felt the blush creeping up his neck and pooling into his pale cheeks once again. _–I'm fucking stuttering, now?! Just. Bloody. Perfect. -_ Deciding to blame it on the lack of caffeine in his veins, Malfoy cleared his throat and tried to regain what very little dignity he had left. "I was _not_ interested in your eating habits, Potter." Even though the darkness surrounding them was thick and he knew Harry couldn't see his rosy red tinted cheeks, Draco turned his head away and glared at whatever dusty item was giving off the weird star-like shape to his left. "But it was somewhat hard not to take notice that you were glowering fiercely at everyone in the vicinity and, while curiosity got the better of me, I happened to also spot the stack of that disgusting rubbish they call 'potato salad' sitting on your plate. Nothing more."

"Oh…right."

Once more they descended into an awkward silence and Draco wasn't all too sure what to do with these moments of tense, smothering stillness that made him feel relatively self-conscious. He supposed now would be a good time to make a move, seeing as Potter had no where to run off too. But originally, (before Pansy and Blaise so _kindly_ switched the damned plot on him), he had planned it to a smooth working order of waiting in here right after lunch, (during both his and Potter's free hour); hoping to turn up the charm, make Potter weak in the knees as he realized that Draco was the only wizard for him and then, when he was sure he had Potter on the hook, he'd 'remember' his wand, unlock the door, and then he would grab Harry into a blissful snog before pushing him away and stalking off, leaving him wanting more. _-That plan would have worked perfectly, too. Stupid Blaise. Stupid Pansy. Stupid bloody Slytherin's who can't be fucking trusted. Stupid Potter. Stupid, stupid Potter who smells like stupid, delicious apples.-_ Draco, who was so caught up in his own thoughts, didn't immediately discern that the dark outline of Harry had slunk to the floor and was now leaning his head against the door, breathing unevenly.

He was finally snapped back to reality when Harry drew in a very rattling breath that sounded close to a sob. "Hey-hey, what's up?" Draco inquired softly, cautiously, as he was suddenly all too aware of Potter's heavy gulps for air.

Harry only shook his head before he remembered that Malfoy couldn't see him, so he drew in as much strength as he could and willed his voice not to break. "I'm fine, just…" Just what? Just frightened? Feeling like he's going to be sick? Feeling claustrophobic; like the walls are closing in and like he can't breath, like all the air has been sucked from the tiny darkened cupboard that he is locked inside? That he is having flashes of all those years with the Dursley's and all those nightmares that haunt him still, even while he is at Hogwarts? No, He couldn't tell Malfoy that. "Just fine."

Draco couldn't make out Potter's face in the inky blackness, but he could hear him, and what he heard in Harry's voice was not 'just fine'. Inching towards the black shape of the boy in hopes of seeing him better, Draco bent over the other wizard and squinted his silvery blue eyes slightly, willing them to adjust better to the darkness, but he was met with little success. Although, kneeling down in front of the other teen, Draco could just make out Harry's knees having been drawn into his chest defensively and the glint of his glasses' rim as they reflected what very little light that could seep in from the crack between door and floor. "Well, you sure don't sound 'fine'." Draco muttered, wishing, more than ever, that there was more brightness in the small broom cubby.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry bit out, his tone wavering with emotion. "Why would you care if I'm not feeling so hot, anyways?"

Draco chose to ignore the funny things his body did when Harry's choice of words sent his mind down the wrong train of thought. "So, you admit you aren't 'just fine' then?"

Harry scuffed, but when he spoke, his voice sounded close to tears. "That's not what I said. I'm just bloody great, so don't avoid my question, why do you care?"

"Because…" Draco trailed off, eyes widening as he heard an odd shuffling noise. "Wait, are you shaking?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy." But Draco ignored him and reached out a hand to place it gently on Harry's knee, confirming that Potter was, in fact, shaking…And rather violently too.

"What the hell? Why are you shaking? What's the matter with you?" Harry drew another shaky breath that sounded far too close to a whimper. "And why the hell do you sound like you're about to cry?" Draco was becoming unnerved. Harry Potter, 'hero complex' Potter, was shaking like a small child awoken from a terrible nightmare.

"It's nothing, 'm fine. Really." Harry tried to convince himself as much as Malfoy but his voice was small and halfhearted. Draco moved so he was sitting next to Harry and pulled Harry into a hug, ignoring Harry's feeble forms of protest. Either he didn't mind Draco hugging him, or he was too weak to actually push him away. The latter unsettled Draco immensely and he hoped, with all his magic, that it was the former.

"Harry, please, what's wrong with you? Why are you so…" Once more, Draco's words died out as he realized a lot of things at once. First thing he took notice of, was that Harry was clammy, covered in a thin layer of sweat even though the shadowy storeroom was only slightly warm at best. The next thing Draco discovered, what that Harry was, indeed, already crying. Potter's face was resting in the nook of his neck and he felt the warm, wet stream of tears that had pooled over Harry's face in the silent darkness. Some of the following things that caught his attention was the uncomfortable tightening of his trousers at the close body heat of the wizard now resting in his arms. And that his two new favorite scents were apples, and 'Cherry-Wood' broomstick polish.

"You…You just called me, 'Harry'." Harry's voice took a long time before it drifted through Draco's ears and into his cloudy mind, filled with thoughts of candy apples, and flying, and chocolate snitches, and snogging.

When Harry's words finally impacted on him, Draco's unintelligent, "Huh?" was soon replaced with, "Well, that is your name, isn't it?"

Harry tried to pull away from Draco for the fourth time since Draco had thrown his arms around him, snuggling him closer. But like the other three times, Malfoy's arms reflexively tightened and Harry just didn't have the strength for anything more than slumping back into his chest. "Malfoy, are you sure you're okay? You didn't get hit with a Confundus Charm or…or drink something funny, did you?" If Harry had had the strength, he would have placed a hand on Malfoy's forehead, checking for a fever.

Draco snorted with laughter. He had, indeed, had a drink of something 'funny' but it was not a baffling potion. No, it was a sleeping potion and when he gets his hands on Pansy, he will be sure to repay her dearly. With interest. "No, Potter, the only thing confusing me is why you're shaking like a lost kitten left out in a blizzard."

Harry's shaking had started to drop a little in volume since Draco had hugged him, trying to comfort him. But his breathing was still erratic and every so often, a new salty drop of water would roll down his cheek. "I…hate cupboards." Was all Harry could say before he suddenly jerked out of Draco's protection, and emptied the only thing left in his stomach. Acid. Which burned horribly in his chest and throat and Harry was finding it hard, once again, to get any air into his lungs.

" _Merlin, Potter_!" Draco shouted, shocked at the younger boys sudden off-putting nausea. "How about a little warning next time…are you okay?" Trying to keep the tone of disgust from his concern, Draco shifted as much as he dared and reached out until his long, slender fingers found the base of the shoulder blades and spine of Harry's back, were he rubbed in a soothing motion.

Harry started to say a quick "Thanks" and apologize for being sick right next to Malfoy, when another plus of queasiness washed over him and he threw up more acid.

After the third acid puking motion ended, Harry collapsed from exhaustion and stress; he's breathing becoming almost frantic. Draco was starting to panic now. "Potter? Potter, are you okay?"

Nothing but the loud pounding of Draco's heart, and the gasps for air from Harry, could be heard.

"Harry, speak to me. What's wrong? Are you going to be sick again?" But the only answer he received was the heavy panting from the other boys' drained form.

Reaching out and enclosing Harry in his arms, Draco pulled the latter up and into him, falling back into a sitting position with his own back resting against the wall just to the left of the doorway. "Please, Harry, talk to me…if you don't say something right now than I'll spread the rumor that Harry Potter's biggest fear is a silly old broom cabinet." Even though the words were meant as a jab, Draco's voice was from teasing. The moment he had brought Harry into his chest, the small wizard had gone limp and even though his breathing steadied somewhat, Draco could feel Harry's pulse going a great deal faster than was safe.

"Harry—" Draco chocked back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I will not cry." He told himself firmly. "I will wake up, and this will be just a weirdly vivid nightmare, and Ha-Harry will be fi-fine, and in the Great Hall ea-eating br-breakfast and laughing with his fr-friends and…and…" But he broke off with a great sniff.

There was a faint 'click' as the cupboard door lock was shifted. Draco quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand and moved Harry's legs so the door could open without hitting him. As soon as the door handle began to turn, Draco pulled himself shakily to his feet, bring as much of Harry with him as he could. Potter had more muscle than him that was for sure, but that did not mean he didn't have his own fair share of strength.

The door swung open and Draco almost dropped Harry in the sudden urge to shield his face from the blinding light that followed in the doors wake. Clamping his eyes tightly shut, Draco took a moment to gather himself before he opened them slowly, screwing them up as they slowly adjusted.

There, in the doorway and looking both pissed off and thoroughly shagged, was Blaise Zabini. Draco felt a mixture of relief and pure rage.

"What the hell did you- -if that-is he -" Blaise's anger slowly changed to something resembling worry, finally sifting into fear as his eyes traveled around the room and ending up on Harry's lifeless form. "Wha- - -"

Draco looked down and got his first proper look at the boy in his arms. Harry was white; paler than Draco and far too colorless for any healthy person. His cheeks were still stained from his crying and he was covered in a very thick layer of sweat, now.

The weight of the other boy still resting in his arms was what brought Malfoy back to the real world. "Fe-feet. Now. Hos-hospital Wing." Draco's voice shook violently but he's steely orbs left no room for argument. Blaise shook himself out of his muddled thoughts as he ran over and grabbed hold of Potter's legs. Together, they carried him to the Hospital Wing and luckily, the halls where empty as they went. At least, until they reached the last hallway on the fourth floor where they spotted Weasley and Granger exiting the great oak doors to the medical tower looking upset and whispering to each other about something.

Ganger was first to noticed them, she gave an audible gasp. "Harry?! What…What happened?!"

"The door." Draco said with a nod of his head at the double doors to the medical wing, fatigue and concern straining on his already minimal patience level.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-" The Weasel started to shout but Blaise cut him off.

"The door, Weasley… **Now!** "

Reluctantly, Weasley turned and held open the door to the ward, looking like he might be sick. Granger had already run inside to grab Madam Pomfrey who rushed over to the boys' as they entered and directed them to the nearest bed. "Oh my word, what happened?" The matron queried as she started casting checking spells and body function charms.

"Well he…" Draco was very aware that now everyone was looking at him. Blaise hadn't been there to witness anything and Harry's friends had only seen him and Zabini, two Slytherin's known for fighting with Potter, carrying an unconscious Harry to the medical ward. "See, we got stuck- -that is to say, Potter and I found ourselves locked in a broom cupboard without our wands and then-" But Draco was cut off as Ron Weasley turned a mixture of a pale green, and both Madam Pomfrey and Hermione Granger gave loud gasps. Granger rushed hurriedly to Potter's side, taking his hand in hers. _–I'm not jealous.-_ Draco chastised himself. _–Potter is ill, now is no time to be protective.-_

"How long were you two trapped in this broom cupboard?" The Medi-witch asked, instantly running an entirely different set of spells and charms now that she knew what to look for.

"I'm… not sure." Draco admitted, suddenly realizing he had no idea what time it was or how long he had been asleep before Potter had got there. "I was eating in the Great Hall at 6:30 like I always do, when the next thing I know, Potter is kicking me awake in this small dark room." He paused, not sure how much information he should give away. "He seemed fine at first... But then he was on the floor crying and I asked what was wrong but he just said he was fine before he-he-" Draco couldn't continue, he felt his gut twist and his stomach give a sickening churn at the memories.

"Did he eat anything before he became sick?" Madam Pomfrey questioned in a gentle voice, her gaze was set on the paper in her hand, reading her notes from the many spell results.

"N—no." Weasley chocked out, standing beside Harry's bedside and hold Granger's shoulder for support. "He missed breakfast which is why we came here to check for him."

"And yesterday, he missed both lunch and dinner." Granger piped up, looking from Harry's extremely pale face to Weasley's pale-ish green one.

"Oh my." Pomfrey tone was laced with a sadness that unsettled Draco. Her eyes gave the parchment one last scan before she lifted her light blue eyes to meet Draco's silver ones. "How long since he fell unconscious, dear?" Her eyes were searching his for something but Draco didn't have the faintest idea what.

"I don't-Not long. Soon after he was si—sick, he passed out and then Blaise unlocked the door and-" But the Nurse held up her hand, silencing him at once.

"Very well, you may go." She said, turning in the direction of her Potions cabinet. "This boy needs rest and quite a few calming draughts. Now, out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Sorry this chapter took so long! I was away on business and YoursTruly was out of town for her sister's wedding. It took me longer than I had thought and really, I wanted to make this chapter a lot darker but YoursTruly pointed out how this story was supposed to be fun. (Which, originally, I did write this to be dark but after the first chapter, I felt that it should be more colorful.) And, in any case, YoursTruly talked me into giving you all a warning at the top so whatever, I like it anyhow.
> 
> Moving on, as always, thanks for the reviews! Soon we'll have a bit of "I'm-jealous-for-Draco" Harry and and maybe even a little of "I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it" Draco sooooooooo look forward to that. Hope you like the story so far. ^^


	7. Stupid Broom Cupboard. (Part3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm batman.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks: YoursTruly. Today, she is Merlin's left big toe. (What an honor!)
> 
> Special notes: I have changed the rating from pg-13 to R. (T to M) because YoursTruly insists I use the F-word too much for pg-13. Also, I would like to thank BookAddict67 and Kigen Dawn for their reviews. You guys always make me smile and, BookAddict67, although I have no plan of using the 'Room of Requirement' in this story, I did like the suggestion. ^^ Also, I've no intention of doing a smut, either. I might give descriptions that hint towards them being 16Year-old boys who DO have sexual thoughts like normal teens, but, I don't think I'll take it much further than that. If I do, I'll be sure to put a warning beforehand. Fair enough?
> 
> Alright, on with the story!

**Chapter 7: Stupid Broom Cupboard. (Part3) –I Like Harry Potter.**

_But the Nurse held up her hand, silencing him at once._

" _Very well, you may go." She said, turning_ _in the direction of_ _her Potions cabinet. "This boy needs rest and quite a few calming draughts. Now, out."_

* * *

The uproar of protests' was short lived; Madam Pomfrey reprimanded them for causing such a ruckus while her patient was ill and in a fragile state, but soon agreed to let the other two golden trio stay with the golden boy until classes started after Granger had pointed out that what he needed now was to know he wasn't alone and that he wasn't stuck with his Aunt and Uncle. This had confused Draco but he didn't get the chance to ask what she meant because the matron said that Harry's friends were enough visitors and that Blaise and Draco had better hurry to get there belongings if they didn't want to be late, seeing as neither of them had their bags, as well as Draco still needing to find his wand, and, the dungeons were six floors down. Grudgingly, Draco allowed Blaise to pull him from the Hospital Wing and down towards the dungeons. Once they were a little ways down the hall from the double doors however, Blaise halted.

"What, in Merlin's name, was that?! Draco, that was _not_ the plan!"

Draco closed his eyes and slowly moved his head from side to side; he was too shaken to argue with Blaise. "Give me my wand." Draco half demanded, half beseeched.

"Your wand? I don't have it. Now, can we take a minute to discuss what the _fuck_ you and Pansy were _thinking_ throwing me in the tunnel behind the portrait of 'Samson the Noble' with the handsome, but stupid 7th year Ravenclaw who wouldn't know a good snog if it bit him on the-"

Draco picked that moment to cut in, feeling like he missed a _very_ big piece of the conversation. "What the devil are you talking about, Blaise?"

"You know very _well_ what I'm talking about! First, you change _your_ plans with the broom cupboard and Potter without telling me, _and then_ , you make plans for me and Tyler to shag in that passageway between 'Samson The Noble' and the 'Old Witch Santy' who made that potion thing for whatever that thing did and THEN-"

"On the contrary, Zabini, I haven't the faintest hint of what you think I did or didn't do. But _**I,**_ was just as surprised to wake up and find Potter and I in a broom cupboard hours earlier than we should have been-WITHOUT MY WAND, I SHOULD ADD—And as for Tyler, I made no such proposal for you to talk to each other much less sh-" But suddenly, Draco's eyes widened and met Blaise's already large velvety chocolate ones as they both came to the same dawning comprehension.

" _Pansy_!" They hissed together, each boy feeling a mixture of unpleasant emotions towards the girl in question.

"That bitch!" Blaise bellowed, clearly having had quite the morning Draco had.

"Well, maybe I should just go then." A female voice sounded from behind the two wizards, who whirled around to face the bushy-haired brunette now standing with her arms crossed over her chest in a disapproving pose.

"What do you want, mudblood?" Draco sharp tone did nothing to fluster the girl, but his choice of words caused her brown eyes to narrow in dislike.

"I wanted to talk with you." She said matter-of-factly, before adding in a hasty, "Alone, if you don't mind." And sending Blaise an especially hateful glare that Draco rarely saw on a Gryffindor that wasn't Harry or a Weasley.

Blaise returned the glare with his own look of loathing, which surprised Draco as it was Blaise, and Blaise never, ever, missed the chance to flirt. "Actually, I do mind." He replied stiffly.

"Listen," Granger began, looking for all the world, like she was forcing herself to speak terms she didn't want to say. "I want to know what happened…all of it."

"Granger, I hardly see the benefit in this for Draco and I if we-"

"I'll tell you why Harry hates broom cupboards."

Granger's eyes were solely focused on Draco, waiting to see his reaction as Blaise opened his mouth to say something. Luckily, Draco placed a hand over it before the words could be spoken.

"And, if I don't care why Potter is scared of a stupid cubby?"

Granger huffed, giving a clear sign that this had taken a lot for her to approach them with her compromise. "Then," She spun around to leave. "I have nothing to offer."

But she didn't get a step further before Draco called out. "Fine. But I get as good as I give. Agreed?"

She turned, and gave Draco a steady, disbelieving look. "Agreed."

Blaise shook Draco's hand from his mouth. "Why are you agreeing to anything _she_ has to offer?" Blaise whispered stormily into Draco's left ear, stressing his dislike for Granger as he spoke and amazing Draco once more with his hostility in regards to the Gryffindor bookworm.

"I want to know." Draco answered, leaving no room for disagreement. "And," He added after seeing the dubious look on his friends' dark face, "Because, if anyone can help me get into the 'good books' of Potter, it's his best, know-it-all, friend." Draco had decided, in the Hospital Wing while watching Granger rush to Potter's side like a loving sister; that Potter must think highly of her, and if he thinks highly of her, then her word might be the best thing for him when it comes to getting Tyler out of the picture.

He left Blaise standing in the hallway, features set firmly as he processed Draco's words, and let Granger lead him along until she turned into an empty class room, where he paused and gathered himself as much as he could before following her in, and letting her close the door behind them.

"Malfoy…" Hermione began feeling uneasy as she rested her hip against an old desk. "How much do you know of Harry's childhood?"

Draco stared at the girl who crossed her arms over her chest defensively, her auburn eyes were searching his hoary ones much the same way that Madam Pomfrey had in the Hospital Wing. _–What are they looking for? -_ Draco pondered to himself, his eye's narrowing as he focused on the searching gaze of the witch before him.

"Well?" She snapped after a long moment of seeking his eyes for answers he, without a doubt, wouldn't offer her vocally. "What do you know?"

"About what?" Draco sneering reply was laced with annoyance. The truth of it was, he only knew what little rumors everyone else knew. "About him surviving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack when he was only an infant? Or maybe, about facing him in our first year and living yet again? Or in our second year, when-"

"No, I meant, how much do you know about the Durs- - the family he grew up with?"

"You mean those muggles? What about them? They hardly seem important…just another part of Potter's fan club I'd imagine."

"You really don't know…do you?" But before Draco could respond, her probing stare seemed to find what it was looking for in his expression because a moment later, her eyes softened and she said in an air of woe. "They weren't very nice to him, you see-"

"What?!" Draco gasped in mock surprise, cutting Hermione off midsentence when he abruptly found that he didn't, in point of fact, want to hear what 'not very nice' might mean when relating back to the scene he had been witness to in the broom cupboard that morning. "You mean they _didn't_ treat poor, perfect Potter like a king? Bending to his every beck and call like _good_ little house-elves? Oh, how horrible that must've been for 'The Chosen One'!" At Draco's sarcastic tone, Granger scowled.

"If that is the way you want to be, Malfoy, than maybe _you_ should go first. What happened with Harry?"

Draco became all too suspiciously interested in the edging of his sleeves. "There's not much to tell, really."

Hermione gave a great sigh of exasperation. "Well, do try to think of something, won't you." She retorted.

"It's just like I told Pomfrey!" Temper rising, Draco took a step towards 'miss know-it-all' and continued curtly. "I was eating one moment, then the next, Potter's foot is digging into my ribs."

"…Then what happened?" Granger prompted.

Trying to make his response sound as offhanded as possible, Malfoy replied. "As soon as I realized I wasn't in the dorms, I started looking for my wand, it was gone and Ha-Potter said his was also missing. So I kicked some buckets and then-" But Draco cut himself off, fighting, with every fiber of his being, not to blush.

"And?" Granger encouraged, tactfully leaving out the fact that the pale, flaxen-haired wizard was now a lovely shade of burgundy.

" _And_ , Potter was suddenly on the floor, shaking and crying like a four-year-old after a damn nightmare."

Hermione paused, giving Malfoy another stern search of his sapphire-flecked silver eyes with her auburn orbs before she queried, "Malfoy, did he-did Harry say anything to you or -"

"Or what?" Draco chimed in with a frustrated tone as her searching gaze returning to do naught but aggravate him further. "Granger, obviously there is something very specific you're looking for, so please, stop with the guessing game and just ask, what is it you really want to know?"

Hermione dropped her arms, hands now resting on her hips and drew herself off the desk to stand straight. "I just think," She began, her tone biting and her eyes sharp. "That maybe it's a bit…odd."

"What is 'maybe, just a bit, odd'?" Draco asked, mimicking her tone in childish fashion.

"You and Harry!" She sniped. Her brown hair began to frizz and her temper rose. "I mean, don't _you_ think it's odd that out of all the people Harry could find himself locked in a broom cupboard with, it's you?"

"Well-"

"The Slytherin **git** who _enjoys_ hurting Harry!"

Draco's eyes widened, had he ever heard Granger say a non-magical curse before? He didn't think so.

"And, at the same time, Rory is 'kidnapped' as well by some other bloody renegade Slytherin's and you just expect me to believe that _you_ had nothing to do with that?"

"I didn't!" Draco protested, his shock now ebbing away to be replaced with irritation. "I had no idea that Blaise and the stupid Ravenclaw were going to be-" Malfoy snapped his mouth shut, eyes large as saucers when he noticed his slip up.

"Really? Then how do you explain knowing that _Zabini_ was the one who attacked him?"

"Blaise would never-"

" _He_ **did.** " Hermione's bushy hair was now twice its size as she took a deep breath, willing herself to be calm. "Torturing Harry is one thing, but Rory too? Malfoy, don't you think you've gone a bit far this time…I don't believe for one second that you don't know about Harry's aunt and uncle, but, to deliberately do that to him yourself,-while he's at school no less!- Is just-"

" _What are you on about?_ It's not like I shoved Potter in the bloody broom cupboard and locked us in there myself, I'm the victim too, Granger, or did you already forget that?"

Hermione's penetrating gaze narrowed and suddenly, Draco understood what she was looking for…and, what Pomfrey had been searching for prior.

"You do." Draco couldn't help himself, he gapped at her. "You actually believe I did this to Potter. Myself, me, shoved bloody Potter into the small cubbyhole in the hopes that he would have some sort of meltdown…? " It was as much a statement as it was a question. Sure, Draco had spent the latter of last night planning on jostling Potter into a storeroom. But he had planned on snogging by the end of it, not carrying Potter to the Hospital Wing after his impressive breakdown. Still, Granger knew something Draco didn't, she knew why the broom cupboard affected Potter so badly and she seemed to have convinced herself that Malfoy knew that too.

"Malfoy, don't play coy with me, you have surely heard the rumors. Harry isn't as accustom to being locked in small cupboard as he used to when he was ten. He can't even pull the hangings of his four-poster shut without having a panic attack! And here you are, playing upon his childhood fears for your own entertainme-"

"What do you mean, 'when he was 10'? Did he get stuck in one and have to wait for someone to find him or something?"

Hermione gave a bark of laughter that was cold and humorless, making Draco's stomach turn unpleasantly. "Like you don't already know his uncle locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for _years_. The only reason he moved Harry to his cousins' second bedroom, was because the Hogwarts letter was addressed to Harry's cubby. What's worse, you chose today, before breakfast _knowing_ he didn't have anything yesterday! I mean, he might as well be back with the Dursley's, being starved to death. At least he'd be in a bigger room… I always knew you were cold-hearted, Malfoy, but I never thought you'd stoop so low."

Draco face drained of the very little color it did have. _-Harry grew up in a sideboard?! I mean, he's always been a little short and on the skinny side but…-_ then Draco's heart sank into his knees, making them weak. "Wha—what do you mean, 'starved to death'? They didn't…they wouldn't-"

"They wouldn't what? Leave him locked in the cabinet for days on end with not so much as a crumb, when he made a mistake? Install a cat-flap in his bedroom door and push little bits of food on occasion, keeping him locked inside for days, weeks even? Put bars on his window when he was twelve to stop him from returning to Hogwarts? Being bullied by his-"

"STOP!" Draco roared; his mouth dry and the lump in his throat making it very hard to swallow. Hermione paused, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before. "I-I don't believe you! It's not true! It can't be! That's complete abuse!"

"Did you really not…Malfoy, you…oh god." Granger's shiny golden-brown eyes broadened as she realized her mistake. "Oh no, oh no, oh no - Harry is going to murder me!"

"Granger, tell me the truth, all that stuff you just said, it's a lie, right? I mean, there is no way the muggles would…" Draco trailed off as he met Hermione's apologetic eyes with his own gaze of desperation. He didn't want those facts to be legitimate. They just couldn't be, because if it really was the truth, then he was the **biggest** _**arse**_ that had ever roamed the halls of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Malfoy, I'm sorry. Really, I am. Please, don't tell Harry. He'll kill me if he knows I told you. He _hates_ anyone knowing about it and-but I really thought you knew. I mean, it was just such a coincidence that I was positive you-I- I didn't…sorry." Granger whispered the last word as she stared longingly at the floor as if wishing it would open up and consume her.

Draco watched her for a long moment while he's brain tried to process the information. Potter had been abused as a child, and then Draco just had to go and make him experience it once again… _-and for what? A kiss? A stupid little make-out session when Potter already has a boyfri-lov-partne-a person who would never make Harry relive a nightmare like I did…-_ Deep in his own thoughts and guilt, Draco leaned back against the wall near the door and took in a heavy breath. "So…that's why Potter lost it when we were stuck in the cupboard?" Hermione simply nodded. "He was overcome because it reminded him of his ill-treated neglect as a child?"

"Not just as a child…" Granger muttered, head still hanging in shame.

"What?"

"He still gets mistreated every summer."

"Fuck!" Draco swung his fist back into the wall behind him, causing Granger to jump at the sudden outburst. "I'm the biggest prat that ever lived!"

Hermione didn't bother to correct him. "If you really didn't know, why were you in that broom cupboard to begin with?"

"I already told you!" Malfoy replied hotly. "I don't know why the plans were changed, just th-"

"Plans? PLANS?! What, ' _plans'_ , Malfoy?"

Draco took a hard gulped. "Well—uh—you see-I-"

Hermione walked over until she was standing right in front of Malfoy who was still leaning against the wall, now leaving him with no where to escape, and no wand to defend himself from the witch and her rapidly frizzing hair. "Draco Malfoy, I swear, if you really _did plan_ _this_ to hurt Harry, then I'll give you worse than that broken nose from third year!"

Draco's hands immediately went to shield his nose even as he shouted, "I didn't want to hurt him, you daft mudblood! I wanted to snog him!"

If it was that he called her a 'mudblood', or because he implied she was stupid, or the comment he made on snogging her best friend, Harry Potter, or even some combination of the three; Draco didn't know. What he did know, was that Hermione's fist had hit his gut hard and he doubled over in pain with a gasp for air.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy."

Hermione just managed to get the door open when Malfoy called her back. "Wait! Please, just, hear me out." Draco said between intakes of breath. _-Thinking back, there probably was a million ways I could have disclosed that information a bit better.-_

"Why should I listen to _anything_ you have to say, Malfoy, when it's clear you take some sick pleasure in making Harry's life hell?"

"It's not like that, okay?" Draco straightened to his full height, lifting his chin slightly and gathering up every once of daring he could muster. "I fan-I hav—Harry is- you see-" As Draco stumbled over his words, Granger let out a sigh but kept her back to him, facing the empty hallway and her escape.

Silence fell when Malfoy faltered. _–Why is this so bloody hard! I like him, alright! I li-wait, I like him… I really like him. I bloody fancy a bloody Gryffindor!-_

"Look, Malfoy…"

_-I like him…I like him…oh my god, I like Harry sodding Potter!-_

"Malfoy, if you-"

"I FUCKING LIKE HARRY POTTER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So, the 'flashbacks' of the last chapter went over so well, I decided to go through all the old chapters and add that from the second chapter onward. Thank you for the feedback, as always! ^^ I can always count on you. It would seem last chapter was equally as much a hit as it was a depressing flop. I'm sorry to those who didn't like it but hey, where would a good story be without a little drama and flare, right?
> 
> Honestly, I think I'm also a little too into cutting people off…I just like when people interrupt other people. No idea why…really…
> 
> Like, now and forever, feel free to review! ^^ And I'm really curious what you guys think, should Hermione help Draco get Harry and help Harry realize he doesn't want Rory. Or, should Hermione tell Draco off and help Rory keep Harry (at least, for a few more chapters), instead? Let me hear your thoughts.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far, because without you, it would get pretty lonely.


	8. Jealousy Goes Both Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is too busy saving the Wizarding world to belong to me. However, I send him letters every weekend and, should he change his mind, I will let you know.
> 
> Verbally Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks to the insanely awesome: YoursTruly. Who sat at the computer and wrote this ruddy chapter while KillerInADress blew her nose, ate YoursTruly's homemade soup, and took around 70 cat naps in-between telling YT what to write, and complaining grumpily over the lack oxygen in her lungs. (With no discernible amount of disagreeing over who controlled the T.V…for once…)

**Chapter 8: Jealousy Goes Both Ways.**

_-I like him…I like him…oh my god, I like Harry sodding Potter!-_

_"Malfoy, if you-"_

_"I FUCKING LIKE HARRY POTTER!"_

* * *

"I FUCKING LIKE HARRY POTTER!"

Draco hadn't mean to shout, but his thoughts just became too much and, for the first time since he understood how he felt, he admitted it out loud. He, Draco Malfoy, had finally admitted to liking Harry Potter. It felt so amazing to actually say it, that Malfoy continued to mumble, in an undertone, "I like Harry Potter. I like Harry Potter. I like bloody Harry Potter."

At his outburst, Hermione had twisted around so fast that she lost balance and had to catch herself on the doorframe to stay upright. "You- what?" Granger demanded once she'd shook herself from her astonishment.

It took Draco another minute to notice she had said anything or to even remember she was there at all. "I like him… I like Pot-Harry." Malfoy repeated, smirking at the dumbfound expression on Granger's face. _–I don't think I've ever seen her look so flabbergasted in all my years of Hogwarts. Isn't this is just the icing on the tart!-_

Hermione, however, had once again expelled her shock and, (after folding her arms against her chest in an attempt to keep from hitting him a second time), she glowered at Malfoy with all she was worth. "I can't believe you," She said in a hiss as icy as the one Draco often prided himself on. "You really are lower than scum, Malfoy, did you know that?"

Draco froze, his feeling of elation was replaced with a chill as Granger's words sunk in. _–No, damn it, I shouldn't have called her a mudblood! Now she'll be on stupid Tyler's side and leave me out in the cold! Salazar! -_ "Granger, look, about earlier-"Draco started to apologize as best he knew how. (By pushing it off with a 'didn't mean anything', and finishing with a bribe), but he was cut short by Hermione.

"You really think that it's funny, do you? To play with Harry now he's 'come out'?! You're revolting!"

Draco relaxed a little when he grasped that she was only mad because she thought he was joking. But then his brain caught up with the conversation and he grew livid. "Now just a moment, Granger," he bit out, fisting his hands in an effort to fight for control. _–How_ **dare** _she think I'm just joshing Potter?! After everything I went through to even admit I like the guy?! I swear I'll…-_

"You'll what, Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted his reflecting with her brown eyes narrowed to match her frosty tone. Draco realized he must have said his thoughts aloud but the problem was, he didn't know how _much_ he had said.

Draco's temper deflated. "I'll show you that I'm serious." Deciding it best to be honest, Draco walked over to take a seat on the desk Granger had rested against previously. "I mean it, Granger. I fancy Harry…and it wasn't easy to acknowledge, let me tell you."

"Will you stop calling him that!" Hermione snapped in a disapproving manner. "And, he has a boyfriend."

 _-Ouch. Way to hit home, you ruddy, know-it-all mudblood.-_ Draco thought bitterly. But he chose, instead, to point out with a sour expression, "Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, thank you."

"That's it then. You'll leave Harry alone." Hermione responded promptly turning to leave once more.

"I most certainly will not!" Draco barked indignantly

Granger groaned and swirled around to face Malfoy with a look a persistent disbelief. "Malfoy, how can you actually expect me to believe that you suddenly _like_ Harry when you've done nothing but bully him for the last six years?"

"But, I've been so much nicer this year… come on, surely you've noticed? I hardly even make fun of you and the Weasel anymore."

"Oh, yes, I can see that." Hermione answered coldly. "How _could_ I have mistaken those blood comments as insults?"

"Ah, about that…" Draco paused, unsure of how to fix the mudblood remarks he had made.

"Regardless, it makes no difference if I believe you or not."

"On the contrary, Granger, I think it does."

"Oh? How do you reckon?"

He closed his eyes and braced himself. _-Moment of truth. –_ Draco thought briefly before clearing his throat. "See, that's the reason I even agreed to this little talk. I was hoping…what I mean to say, is, Potter must think highly of you, right? And I thought, if you were to, perhaps, put in a good word for me, then maybe…"

"No, ab-so-lute-ly not!" Hermione stated as she drew every syllable out vehemently.

"What? How come?"

"First off, Harry has a _boyfriend_ , Rory, who is sweet and _honestly_ cares about him."

"I care!"

"Second," Hermione went on as if she hadn't heard him. "Even if he didn't, I don't trust you, Malfoy. You've given me no evidence that these 'feelings' you have for Harry are even genuine. You can hardly blame me for being suspicious of you after everything you've done to us in the past."

"Be that as it may, Granger, I—"

"And lastly," Hermione countered, pricing Draco with her auburn orbs as if willing him not to disrupt her again. "'This'," She gestured between them with her hand. "Is between you and Harry; I may think of him as a brother but if he truly wants to be with-… _you_ …—then I won't stop him." The way she stressed out the word 'you' made Draco's stomach drop. She didn't like him _that_ much was clear. But she also wasn't going to stop him if Harry returned his feelings.

"Thank you." Draco said. And he meant it.

"Yes, well…I can't promise the same treatment from Ron, or even from Harry, as far as that matter goes." Hermione watched him closely, not so much searching for deception as she was, looking for answers. "Do you mean it? All of it?"

Draco knew what she was asking and had no need for her to clarify it for him. "Yes." He sighed.

"Good. If I find out you really _did_ plan to hurt Harry or, sabotage his relationship with Rory, I won't hold back from hexing you. Understand?"

Malfoy looked at her somewhat apprehensively. He didn't often get a threat from the 'nose-always-in-a-book' Gryffindor, but he knew she would follow through with it, unlike the Weasel. So he nodded.

"Right, then we had best get going, class starts in five minutes and you still haven't got your things, have you?"

Draco suppressed a very 'un-Malfoy-ish' howl of anger with difficulty. Of course he'd forgotten all about his books and wand. _–Stupid Pansy, bet she's laughing her arse off in Herbology by now.-_ "Yeah," he grumbled irritability. "Guess I'd better go before Professor Sprout can take too many points off Slytherin…You're not-you're not going to tell Har-Potter that I like him…are you?" Draco shyly requested suddenly, feeling a little concerned that the brunette might blab to Harry before he got the chance to explain.

But Hermione just chuckled softly, covering her mouth to stifle the noise. "Even if I did, Malfoy, I don't think he would believe me in any case."

"Right, most likely not." Draco spoke softly as he turned from her to hide his embarrassment.

"Malfoy, before you go…" Hermione hesitated, looking between Draco and the door as if she wanted to run away rather than of finish her sentence. "Let's be civil, O.K?" And she plunged her hand out for Malfoy to shake.

Malfoy looked at it for a full ten seconds before he grinned. Albeit, a small, hardly noticeable grin. "Fair enough." Then, he took her petite hand into his long, slender one and gave it a curt bob.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you, Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile as she drew back her hand from his and left.

"Hopefully you'll be seeing me around 'dearest Harry' quite a bit, Granger." Draco's words echoed around the empty class room as he stood and gave himself a good stretch; smirking and thinking of all the ways Miss Pansy Parkinson would suffer for the crimes she had committed, Draco thrust a hand through his silvery locks, fixing it as best he could while he rushed down the common room to get his things.

* * *

Unfortunately, Draco didn't get a chance to speak to Pansy properly until their break following lunch. As Draco rested in the common room, waiting on her to fetch Potter's wands, (she had returned Draco's the moment he entered green house 5, but had left Harry's back in her dorm room); Draco couldn't help feeling pleased about the punishments he and Blaise had both dished out. Of course, not all the heat had landed on dear little Miss Parkinson. For as soon as Blaise partnered with Pansy in class, he learned that she hadn't acted alone. No, she had a few accomplices with her and Draco just couldn't keep the gloating smirk off his face as he thought about the new hair cut Conner still doesn't know that he has, or how Nott wouldn't be able to hold a quill for a week.

_-Serves them right… Gits. The whole lot of them.-_

"Ah," Blaise slipped in through the wall entrance, and sunk into the arm chair next to the fire with a contented sigh. "Now that Grogger is hanging outside Hufflepuff basement in nothing but his knickers, I feel better."

"You didn't leave him somewhere the first years will see, did you? Even _I_ think that's a bit damaging to those poor little Puffles."

"Hmm…didn't think about that. Oh well, too late now."

Draco shook his head in amusement and went back to his Arithmancy essay. Benny Grogger had been the last of Pansy's little 'minion club' and it had been his job to knock out Blaise and drag him to his 'set-up' with Tyler. So naturally, Blaise was the one who got to castigate…in his own way, of course.

"Why didn't you just hang Grogger outside Ravenclaw tower instead? At least those little birds would use him for research rather than run off screaming."

"We already made Nott take notes for every Ravenclaw in 6th year before handing over Broxton to Tyler's little friends to use as a personal little guinea pig for DA-DA theories, remember?"

Draco let loose his laughter as the memory of Chris Broxton begging mercy while Tyler's friends pull him gratefully from the library and to a place they would be free to practice. _-Some unused classroom or the grounds, I'd wager.-_ Draco decided bemusedly. "I'd almost forgotten about good old Chris…haven't seen him for a while, guess they must still be having their fun."

"Yeah…" Blaise said with a distant look, seeming to be recalling the recollections just as Draco had. "You know," Blaise started suddenly, looking Draco in the eyes with a serious expression. "Sometimes, I forget why people call you the 'ice prince' of Slytherin. But then, you do something like offer a fellow Slytherin up to those vulture 'bookworm' Ravenclaws and I'm reminded of just how cruel your mind can be..."

Draco sobered at once. "Trust me, Zabini." Draco murmured with a dark look at his friend. "Had they been somebody other than Slytherin, I wouldn't have held back on my punishments like I did. Any other house, and the retribution would have been much, much worse."

Taking solace in the fact that Blaise quivered, (and whether it was at his freezing tone or his words, Draco didn't care. Either answer would have suited him fine); Draco looked around the stony common area and frowned. "What in the name of Salazar is taking Pansy so blasted long?"

"What're you looking for Pansy down here, for? I swear I just saw her in the Entrance Hall a moment ago—"

"What?!" Draco thundered in outrage. Pansy had suggested Draco let her give Potter's wand back to him herself, so as to 'apologize' for the broom cupboard 'misunderstanding'. Draco had seen right through this lie instantly and made sure he walked with Pansy all the way back to the dorms and even going so far as to stay in the common room and wait for her so she didn't try anymore dirty tricks. "THAT BLOODY WOMAN CAN'T JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE, CAN SHE?"

"Uh-"

Draco threw his half completed homework into his bag and then dashed to the exit before remembering he'd left his wand on the table. "FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Grabbing his wand, Draco tore himself from the room and sprinted up the six floors to the Hospital Wing, where he paused outside, leaning heavily on the wall and gasping in gulps of air.

Once he could finally breathe normally again, Draco pushed himself off the wall, patted down the wrinkles in his robes, and walked elegantly into the Medical Ward. The first thing Draco noticed as soon as the double doors had opened to allow him entrance in the tower; Harry was not just awake and sitting upright, but he was also a normal color and looked none the worse for wear.

The second thing that Draco realized, however, was that the person sitting beside his bed talking with him was _not_ Pansy Parkinson.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as they locked onto Draco's and the visitor, having caught on to Harry's distraction, spun in his seat to face the newcomer.

Draco ignored the murderous stare of the 7th year, Rory Tyler, as he made his way over to Potter's bedside. "Potter," Draco began once he was close enough to be heard. "I just wanted to check on how you were… and to see if Pansy gave you back your wand?"

Harry let out his breath slowly, opening his mouth to say something when Rory spoke up.

"I met Parkinson on my way here so I've already returned Harry's wand… and he was doing just fine until _you_ came in so if you could just," Tyler gestured towards the door with the hand that wasn't hold onto Harry's.

Draco shot daggers at the Ravenclaw while Harry stared at his boyfriend incredulously. "Rory," Harry's voice cracked horribly when he spoke and Draco inwardly winced at the sound.

 _-So, he wasn't as fine as I thought he was-_ Draco mumbled darkly in his own thoughts.

"Malfoy helped-"

"Yes, Harry, I heard the story. But I still don't believe that he," Rory pointed a finger at Draco, "didn't have anything to do with it."

"But 'Mione-"

"I know! Alright?! I heard Hermione, same as you. I'm just saying it doesn't seem right…and I'd rather not have him in here, pestering you."

"You're one to talk, Tyler." Draco snapped. His eyes dawn to the couples' united hands when they shifted slightly. "Sitting here, keeping Potter up when he should be resting-"

"Malfoy," Harry warned coldly.

"I'm here to make him feel better about being stuck in this crummy bed so he doesn't get _bored to death_ , Malfoy."

"Rory!" Harry cried in disbelief.

"I'm surprised _your_ company hasn't already reduced him to _tears of boredom_."

"Mal-"

"He was actually smiling, before your ugly mug walked in!"

"Ror-"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Gentlemen!" Madam Pomfrey came bustling over at once and started ushering the two guests out of her infirmary. "This is a _Hospital Wing_! There are people here who need rest and relaxation! I will not tolerate such behavior from any-"

"But he started it!" The two boys shouted in unison before turning glares on each other.

"Out. Now. Both of you."

And the next thing either wizard knew, the matron had shoved them into the hallway with surprising force, then closed the double doors with a sharp **'bang'** that resounded in corridor beyond.

"This is entirely _your_ fault." Tyler huffed sulkily, swinging around on his heels and stalking away from the Ward.

" _My fault_?" Draco called out heatedly after the older boy before rushing to catch up with him. "How is this _my_ fault?! If you had just kept your shabby hands off Harry, this neve-" But Draco didn't finish. Without warning, Rory threw Draco up against the wall and pinned him there, looking extremely pissed off.

"You like him, don't you." It wasn't a question. "That's why you're doing this."

"Doing what?" Draco bit out in retaliation. Tyler grabbed Malfoy by the shoulder, yanking him away from the wall before he shoved him back into it, hard, sending a string of curses from Draco's mouth.

"Don't pretend, Malfoy." Rory's tone was dangerously close to a growl as his hold on Draco's shoulder tightened painfully. "First, you beg for Harry's attention every chance you get. Fine, I can live with that. But then, you throw him in a fucking broom cupboard?! Do you even realize the damage you've done? The amount of sleep he is going to lose all over again because you just have to be such a _stupid_ ," Rory shoved Draco back into the wall again, " _Jealous_ ," and again, "Arsehole! Who doesn't care about anyone but _himself_!" Rory let his hold fall from Draco's shoulder as he gave him one last push, watching him fell into the wall a finally time with a hiss of pain. "Well jealousy goes both ways, Malfoy. I'll be _damned_ if I don't protect Harry from the likes of you!"

Draco was feeling lightheaded and sick with dizziness, but the dull throb of ache did not block out the words Tyler had said. The fact that the words were true hurt Draco more than any amount of being thrown into the wall could have. "I didn't know, okay? I honestly had no idea that Har-"

"And!" Rory shot back, cutting Malfoy off. "Don't _even_ get me started on what your Slytherin buddy did to me! If Harry ever found out, he'd-"

But Tyler stopped abruptly and turned away, leaving Malfoy free to step out from between him and the wall.

"What, Tyler? He'd what?" As Draco wiped the trickle of blood from his forehead, he sent his dirtiest scowl in the direction of the Ravenclaw.

"I didn't mean to!" Rory yelled, flinging himself about to face Malfoy, eyes wide with guilt. "Your stupid friend attacked me! It wasn't my fault! I got lost in the moment, anyone can understand that!"

Draco let his scowl fall, comprehension over what the Ravenclaw was remorseful for was dawning on him. "You…You gave into Blaise…didn't you?"

Tyler grimaced. "It wasn't-I didn't mean it to-he-I-"

"And you haven't told Harry, have you?" Draco asked with a smirk at his fate. _–I was wrong. Tyler wasn't such a goodie-goodie after all. Guess I'll be owing Blaise my congrats and a bag full of gallons for his trouble.-_

A sudden snarl brought Draco violently back to reality as Rory lunged at him with hate in his eyes. Of course Draco wasn't dumb enough to fight the muscular older boy with just his fists so he quickly retrieved his wand and shot a leg-locker curse." _Locomotor Mortis_!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at the hazel-eyed Ravenclaw. But that didn't slow him down and within seconds, he had his own wand in his hands and was shooting hex after curse at Malfoy, who returned fire with rapid speed.

" **Protego!** "

The two wizards where so focused on their duel that when a sudden shield charm sprang up between them, it took them eighteen seconds, each, to realize it was there. Looking around, a set of hazel and a set of grey fell upon the auburn of the bushy-haired caster of the shield charm, who was looking between them, utterly mystified by their performance.

At least, with regards to Rory she was looking panicky and baffled. Draco, on the other hand, received looks of disgust and fury so strong, it forced him to drop his eyes in shame as he remembered the conversation they'd had just that morning. Malfoy was sure Granger would not be happy that he had just picked a fight with Potter's boyfriend mere hours after his promise to be 'civil'.

"Hermione, listen-" Rory made to start his explanation, but then Hermione spoke and both boys felt their hearts stop all together.

"Ha-Harry."

Draco's head snapped up as he looked passed Rory, who had turned around to look at the doorway of the Hospital Wing where Harry stood, leaning against one of the great oak doors looking stunned and slightly ruffled, like he'd been shouting at them for their attention during the fight.

 _-Oh. My. God. How much did he hear?!-_ Tyler and Malfoy had the same thought at the same time, but each boy was thinking it for a completely different reason.

However, it seemed that Harry had heard enough. While under the stares of three other students, Harry gave himself a shake before turning right around storming off back to his bed in the Medical Ward.

No one moved as the double doors slowly slid shut. Rory was the first. He finally made the connection of what had just happened, and made a move for the wing knowing only that he had to get to Harry and not quite sure what he'd do or say once he was there.

His shuffling brought Hermione back to earth and she stopped him before he could get so much as a step closer to the oak doors. "Rory Tyler, you stay where you are!"

Rory closed his eyes and sharply inhaled a great lungful of air.

"You two," She waved a finger between the boys to emphasis her point. "Are going to tell me what, _ **exactly**_ , is going on." And she glared, challenging either of them to defy her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Hey everyone! I may be sick but I haven't forgotten about you! ^^ I didn't feel up to staring a bright screen for hours and sitting in a not-so-comfy dinning chair so, I called bestie YoursTruly to help out. She wrote the story based on what I said and after many hours of talking, quarrelling, and her re-reading things back to me so I always knew where we were, we finished this in record time. Thanks, as always, for being a great friend!
> 
> Also, BookAddict67 and MidnightShadeux: Your reviews were awesome! I agreed, helping Draco 'just like that' would have been out of character, but I also felt like she wouldn't try to force Harry to stay away either, so I hope you guys liked her answer, and that she seemed like the Hermione we all know and love. ^^
> 
> And Angel Rose Potter: Your review made me think about it and I must agree, I think in the end, Rory would be bad for Harry. So, I might just have Hermione come to the same realization later and switch to Drarry team…What do you think?
> 
> Anyways, enough about my life, did you enjoy the chapter? Good, you should review it! ^^
> 
> YoursTruly's little note: I wished to express my gratitude for you all. :D Not just for sticking with the story, but also, for all your wonderful reviews. Thank you. KillerInADress has enjoyed the attention and I hope we haven't disappointed you by making you wait so long for you 'Drarry' fix. We'll get there soon, promise. (^-^)/ Thanks again, everyone!
> 
> Bye~ ^^


	9. It Was Just...Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Does Draco often wear leather? Then, it's safe to say I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks to YoursTruly. Under her motherly watch, I'm healthier than ever. ^^
> 
> *cough* Mrs. Weasley. *cough*
> 
> *YoursTruly in background* I heard that!
> 
> *Smiles.*

**Chapter 9: It Was Just...Odd.**

_Rory closed his eyes and inhaled a great lungful of air._

" _You two," She waved a finger between the boys to emphasis her point. "Are going to tell me what,_ _ **exactly**_ _, is going on." And she glared, challenging either of them to defy her._

* * *

Harry sank back onto white pristine sheets that occupied the hospital beds; his mind reeling.

Madam Pomfrey hadn't come rushing back in from her office, so Harry felt it safe to assume she hadn't heard the commotion happening outside her ward either. Harry wasn't sure what had started the wandfire between the other two boys but he had a funny feeling it was all Malfoy's fault.

"I'm so stupid!" Harry reprimanded himself quietly as his head fell into his hands. "Of course he didn't change. That little hug in the broom cupboard was probably just my frazzled mind making up stuff… as usual." groaning, Harry ran a hand haphazardly through his raven locks and laid back, his legs still dangling over the side of the bed as he heard a faint shouting match from the hallway beyond. He caught a few words that sounded suspiciously like, 'promised to be civil!' And 'really cared for him…'

Harry didn't have to strain his ears much to know that Hermione was taking it upon herself to defend him while he sat in here, brooding. "Ugh!" Sitting up again, Harry shook his head, trying to block out Hermione's muffled yells from behind the closed double doors. "Why am I so thick to actually think Malfoy would have grown a bloody heart? Bollocks! I'm such an idiot!"

 _-Hang on,-_ Harry suddenly stiffened while his mind caught up with the details of scene he'd witnessed. _\- Malfoy was fighting_ _ **MY**_ _boyfriend, and I'm upset because Malfoy isn't humane enough? What the hell is wrong with me?!-_ Disturbed by his train of thought more than he would have liked to admit, Harry looked around the room searching for answers when his jewel-like eyes, hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, fell upon the cabinet full of potions and draught _. -That's it! A side effect of the medical potions! It has to be! There is no way I have feelings for…for Malfoy! I hate him and he…he hates me…right?-_

Not completely satisfied with the potion theory, Harry left the matter alone for the moment and exhaled nosily, listening for the voice in the hall. But it was silent. _–Hermione_ can't _be done telling them off already…-_ Wondering if a teacher had come along and broken things up, Harry looked around at the double doors just as the left door was thrown open with a heavy bang, revealing a barely conscious Malfoy being half carried, half dragged by a guilty looking Rory and following closely behind the two was an extremely stressed and frizzy-haired Hermione.

At once, Harry was out of bed and across the wing to help his boyfriend take his arch rival to the nearest bed. That same moment, Madam Pomfrey came bursting out of her back office to see who had made such a noise. The instant her eyes fell upon the two boys she had thrown out of her hospital wing earlier that day, her eyes narrowed and she said in a tone of impatience, "I thought I told you two to-" but was cut short by Hermione's hurried,

"He's bleeding, Madam Pomfrey."

"I—you-" The medi-witch stumbled over her words as observed the students before her. "Oh, very well. Put him in the bed next to Mr. Potter's. Quickly."

Rory stopped moving, his arm slacking slightly around the almost unconscious Malfoy and leaving Harry to pick up the extra weight to keep Malfoy from falling to the floor. However, Tyler didn't notice as he gave the nurse a look of pure disbelief. "He is _not_ lying next to Harry." Rory snapped in a voice full of defiant finality.

"Mr. Tyler!" She scolded hardly believing his behavior when one of his fellow students was bleeding in his arms. "You will put Mr. Malfoy into whichever bed I deem necessary." She withdrew her wand and prepared the bed for Malfoy but her narrowed eyes did not leave Rory's as she continued. "And, as it is the closet _unoccupied_ bed, you will not complain. Once he is there, I expect a detailed explanation as to why he is injured after I just sent you both out moments ago. Now move!" Her tone was stern and she left little room for argument.

"Rory, it's fine, really." Harry pleaded softly with the older boy as the weight of Malfoy was starting to drain him of what little energy he had regained.

Tyler must have seen the weakening look in Harry's eyes because his shoulders dropped slightly and he started to move the younger teen towards the bed next to Harry's with silent defeat.

Once Malfoy was resting on the clean white sheets and lumpy pillows, the matron wasted no time in casting her scanning spells and body functioning charms. "Now, what happened?" She questioned as her gaze remained firmly on her results.

Harry slumped onto his own bed feeling fatigued after doing such a small task and inwardly berated himself once again for worrying about Malfoy when it was the stupid gits' fault he was in here in the first place.

"Malfoy and Rory had a…disagreement." Hermione began. Harry felt like she knew more than she was letting on but Pomfrey did not seem too interested in the details of this 'disagreement' as she was more concerned about the results of it.

"That's one way to put it." Rory retorted bitterly. Hermione scowled. And to Harry's surprise, so did Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Tyler, I think it would be best for you wait in my office where we can discuss your punishment with your head of house." The matron said in a curt tone, waving him off in the direction. "And, perhaps, you can learn to control your childish attitude while you wait."

Rory gave her a dark look before he's eyes traveled over to Harry's and his face fell. Regret, heavy and sharp hit his gut hard and he turned towards the office at the back of the wing without another word.

"Miss Granger, could you fill in some of the blanks?" The Medi-witch asked, looking a little grave as she scanned her results for the third time.

"I don't know everything that happened, Professor. I was on my way here to see Harry when I saw them firing spells at each other. I managed to get their attention and they both seemed fine until Malfoy sort of…fainted, and that's when I saw the blood dripping from his forehead and-"

But a loud groan from Malfoy's bed interrupted her and all three heads turned to the wizard as he shifted positions. "Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey bent over to get a better look at his face. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Malfoy threw an arm over the bridge of his pointed nose to shield his eyes as he cursed in a breathy whisper.

The matron admonished his language lightly but seemed thoroughly relieved that he was talking…or, at least, conscious. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to sit you up, alright?" She asked gently as she pointed her wand and Malfoy's bed started to mold until Draco was reclining back slightly. "I need you to drink this," She said uncorking a bubbly jade potion and lifting it to Malfoy's lips.

Draco dropped his arm from his face and sent her a glare before snatching the potion from her hand. "I'm not a child." He reminded her harshly before gulping down the substances with grimace. The medi-witch scoffed but otherwise said nothing.

As soon as the bottle was empty, she took it from Draco's hand and replaced it with a glass of water. "You have a serious concussion, Mr. Malfoy." She informed him with concerned frown. "I can heal the cuts and that potion should take care of the worst of your headache, but you must stay awake." She watched his eyes slide in and out of focus and it took him a moment before he gave the smallest of nods. Feeling uneasy, she turned her gaze on Harry, who was unaware of the studying gaze from his best from and the matron as he was watching Draco with intensity. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, causing Harry to start and lift his eyes to meet hers. "Mr. Potter, I have business to attend to with Mr. Tyler and I must task you with keeping Mr. Malfoy awake until I come back."

Harry blinked. "Me? But Hermione-"

"Miss Granger is needed in my office as well. Please, Mr. Potter, put aside your foolish arguing and help out a fellow student…Just as he did for you this morning." She prompted with a knowing look.

Harry sighed and mumbled, "'course I will, professor."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and turned her attention to Hermione. "Miss Granger, to my office, if you please."

Hermione sent Harry and Draco one more scrutinizing gaze before following in Pomfrey's wake. She had a strange feeling that something really wrong had happened between Rory and Malfoy before she had arrived, but the look in Harry's eyes when he saw them fighting…he hadn't been looking at Rory at all, he had been staring at Malfoy and he looked…she shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of that.

* * *

Draco felt tired. He wished the matron had put his bed down before she left so he could rest.

"So…" Before Harry could pick a topic, the doors opened and in came Professor Filius Flitwick; Head of Ravenclaw House. The small wizard looked rather hassled and his faded golden robes were disheveled in his haste to reach the Hospital Wing as swiftly as possible. He stumbled past the two boys stopping only briefly to wish them a speedy recovery and a squeaky apology to Draco before continuing on to the infirmary office and shutting the door with a snap.

Inwardly sighing, Draco lowered his hands to his lap and leaned back with closed eyes.

"Oi! Staying awake, remember?"

– _Right…staying awake…-_ Hand instinctively tightening on the glass of water, Draco opened his eyes and tilted his head to glance at the bed to his left where Potter sat, looking at him with a somber expression. _-I wish he'd stop moving about so much. It almost looks like there are two Potter's…-_ Draco gave a small frown at this thought. _-Good Merlin! I hope not. One Potter is bad enough but two would be the death of me…stay still damn it! Making me dizzy...-_ Suddenly, a pulse of nausea hit Draco and he lurched forward with a very uncomfortable feeling of his lunch threatening to show itself.

"He—hey!" Harry's seeker skills enabled him to move fast enough he was able to catch Draco before he toppled over the side of the hospital cot. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and while wrestling the tumbler of liquid from his incredibly strong hold, Harry patted Draco's back soothingly. He had his fair share of concussions in his lifetime to know what it felt like. "Just breathe." He muttered softly, finally freeing the water goblet and placing it on the bedside table. "It'll pass. Just breathe."

Draco found it extraordinarily hard to think anything coherent with Potter's arms wrapped around him so possessively or his smell insulting his nostrils as he took Potter's advice and inhaled deeply. So instead, Draco settled for leaning back against Harry's strong chest and listening to his heartbeat as he brought his own under control.

 _-He feels nice-_ Draco thought hazily as he felt himself falling into sleeps' waiting arms. _-Far nicer than those bumpy pillows, that's for sure.-_

"Oh no you don't, Malfoy… Wake. Up." Harry pulled away just enough to turn Draco's torso around towards him and gave him a weak shake; enough to keep him from losing consciousness but not enough to cause more damage to his head.

Whimpering softly at the loss of warmth, one word made it dimly through Draco's shattered mind. "Draco," he said in a soft tone.

"What?"

"M _y_ na _me_ … _is_ D _ra_ co~." Slurring his words, Draco's eyes tried to focus on Harry but he was just moving around too much and Draco was forced to close his eyes again to keep them from crossing.

Harry stopped jerking Draco back and forth by his shoulders and stared at him, reminded of that morning in the broom cupboard.

* * *

| **Flash-Back** |

_"Harry, please, what's wrong with you? Why are you so…" Whatever Malfoy was going to say, Harry never found out. Not that he was all that concerned with the rest of Malfoy's speech as it was; he found it difficult to even hear the words that followed his name._

_"You…You just called me, 'Harry'." Harry's said, disorientation coloring his voice as he forced himself to clam down and concentrate. Hearing his name from Malfoy's lips… it had been unusual, but not unpleasant and Harry found himself torn between wanting to ask Malfoy what the fuck was wrong with him, and begging him to say again. He settled for the former._

_"Huh?" Was all Malfoy had to say and Harry was just about to ask him if he had finally gone off the deep end when Malfoy's voice filled the room once more. "Well, that is your name, isn't it?"_

_Harry tried to pull away from Malfoy for the fourth time since Malfoy had thrown his arms around him, snuggling him closer. But like the other three times, Malfoy's arms reflexively tightened and Harry just didn't have the strength for anything more than slumping back into his chest. "Malfoy, are you sure you're okay? You didn't get hit with a Confundus Charm or…or drink something funny, did you?" If Harry had had the strength, he would have placed a hand on Malfoy's forehead, checking for a fever._

_Malfoy only snorted with laughter. Harry raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed in the darkness before he finally got a reply. "No, Potter, the only thing confusing me is why you're shaking like a lost kitten left out in a blizzard."_

-So, we are back to 'Potter' now, are we? - _Harry thought darkly as he felt a powerful shake course through him bring with it a stomach churning dizziness that left Harry weaker than ever. He seriously thought of explaining his fear of cupboards, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he knew he wasn't going to hold back his sickness any longer. "I…hate cupboards." And that was it. Next thing he knew, he was hunched over and then, his world went black._

| **Flash-Back-End** |

* * *

Harry was overcome with the need to laugh at how odd it was that history should repeat itself…sort of. Both of them ended up in the hospital wing a bit unconscious, each felt sick to their stomach, and both times, Malfoy felt the need for first name basis.

An unintelligible garble brought Harry back to the present as Malfoy sagged against him again, giving into his pounding head. Swearing, Harry leaned Malfoy back down into the firm pillows and poked his side none too gently. "Damn it, Malfoy, stay awake you great,"' **poke'**. "Confusing," ' **Poke'** , ' **poke'**. "Prat!" ' _ **pinch**_ _'_.

"Stop'it!" Malfoy batted pathetically at Harry's hands even as he closed his eyes tighter, brows furrowed and annoyance firmly placed upon his delicate features.

"Not until you promise to stop falling asleep on me!" Harry countered stubbornly while he continued to assault Draco's side with pokes and prods as well as the occasional pinch.

"'m tired!" Malfoy whined attempting to turn away from the persistent jabbing.

"Look at me." Harry urged, getting in a good nudge with his elbow. "Com'on, Malfoy. Open those stupid grey eyes of yours and just look at me!"

Draco, who was gowning steady more aggravated with the insufferable Boy-Who-Had-Been-Shoving-His-Finger-Into-My-Side-Until-It-Was-Sore; lost all his hostility at once. Silvery eyes opening slowly, Draco focused as best he could, looking right into Harry's emerald beauties with a wide, trademark smirk. "And how do you know my eye color, Potter?" He asked in amusement, small traces of slur still present in his words.

Harry was so taken aback by the sudden question that he halted his attacks and gaped at the wizard beside him.

Draco saw the opportunity and seized it. His wide smirk growing impossibly wider, Draco shoved Harry in the side with his pointer finger, hard, poking repeatedly and barely containing his laughter as Harry squirmed and sent him a reproachful glare.

"Stop poking me, Malfoy." Potter grumbled hotly as he returned fire by jabbing Draco painfully below the ribs.

"You started it!" Draco snapped, still holding in his laughter even as Harry's pokes increased in speed and strength.

"I was helping you stay awake, you git!" Harry shot back.

"And you'd do a much better job of it by entertaining me instead of injuring a poor, sick person further." Draco gave a dramatic sigh and threw his arms up to cover his face in a very 'Woe is me' gesture that made Harry snort. Draco returned his arms to his sides and glowered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Malfoy." Sniggering, Harry stood up from Draco's bed where he had previously been sitting on and made to make his way over to his own when he felt a hand enclose around his wrist with surprising vigor. Looking down, Harry's jeweled gaze traveled the path of the slender pale hand around his wrist, up the equally pale arm attached to it, and finally landing on the crystal clear orbs of his school rival. Draco's sapphire-flecked silver eyes were so focused, Harry was momentarily sure that his concussion had finally gone down. But when he spoke, Malfoy's words still weren't falling fluently from his tongue and Harry knew he wasn't in the clear just yet. "Don't go."

He stared at Malfoy in a stunned silence. Did Draco Malfoy, the arrogant Slytherin bastard who believed he was better than everyone else and never missed a chance to torture Harry, just ask his enemy of 6 years to…stay? Perplexed, Harry blinked and forbidden to his mind came the thought of his earlier confusion of his own feeling towards his long time school foe.

 _-No.-_ Harry told himself firmly, breaking eye contact with Malfoy after what felt like hours. _–He's out of it, 'member? You've had concussions; you know what it's like. His head is all funny and he doesn't know what he is saying.-_

Although he didn't know that Malfoy was not near as far gone as he thought he was, a part of Harry, (the part closest to his heart), felt depressed at the thought that Malfoy doesn't actually want his company; the more stubborn part of Harry pushed those thoughts to the very back of his mind and instead, he smiled warmly at Draco. "Right." He said, sitting back down. _–It's best to play along and keep him awake until Pomfrey comes back.-_

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. Harry had just flashed him the most dazzling smile and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a full eight seconds. Sure, he'd seen that smile before from across the Great Hall and in the classrooms from a few tables away. But, to have the smile directed at him, it had made his knees weak and his stomach flutter only this time, he knew it had nothing to do with his head. Finally, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, Draco drew in a deep breath and realized he was still holding Potter's wrist protectively. Feeling his face flame, Draco let his hold fall, his heart dropping as he did so, almost as if he'd just tossed his favorite toy into a trash bin. Harry turned to look at him and saw the pinked cheeks. Thinking Draco was going to be sick again, Harry leaned in and placed his hand gently on Draco's forehead. "Hey, doing okay? D'you need anything?"

It was all too much when he was already filling a bit fuzzy, of that, Draco was certain. He felt Harry's breath ghost his face and it sent a shiver down his spine. His head was throbbing and his stomach was doing a fluttering flip motion but things started to blur and he couldn't tell if it was due to his injury or because Harry was mere inches from him looking sincerely concerned, his eyes bright as they searched Draco's for any sign of discomfort. Mustering the very last bit of control he had, Draco gave a half smirk and let his mask of superiority take over his features. "I already told you, Potter." He began and his eyes slid lazily shut as he let his next words roll from his mouth almost like a purr. " _Entertain me_."

...

Odd. That was all he could think of this moment. Draco had the oddest sensation that something was off.

For example, He could have sworn that he heard Potter's voice calling to him, begging him to open his eyes and stay awake. But his eyes were open, and here Potter sat before him, not saying a word. However, he was supporting Malfoy's trademark smirk on his handsome face…that was…strange…maybe, it should feel odd, but it didn't. For some reason, it seemed like it belonged there. Another off thing, the hospital wing wasn't like he remembered either. There was only his bed, and the room seemed to blur behind Potter. But maybe, yes, maybe that was just his mind playing tricks?

"Potter, doesn't it seem…odd?" Draco asked feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

"Harry." He replied easily, looking deep into Draco's eyes with his own.

 _-Right, Harry, of course he was Harry, how odd of me to have forgotten.-_ But that thought, in and of itself, was off…wasn't it? Everything was so confusing, but somehow, it felt just right. Didn't it?

Draco noticed, somewhere in the back of his mind, that his head didn't hurt anymore. He wasn't tired, His speech was not slurred, and Harry had his hands on Draco's chest. That _should_ be weird. But it wasn't.

"Harry." Draco mirrored loving the sound of the name on his tongue.

"Draco." Harry whispered. And suddenly, he was close. He was very close.

"Harry-"

"Shh," Harry shushed Draco but placing a finger over his lips. "Yours?" He was so close; his lips brushed the edge of Draco's nose as he spoke.

Cocking an elegant eyebrow, Draco wondered why this wasn't out of place. Not at all.

"Mine." He said. And he knew the moment that word left his lips; he would always feel as if it were true. Harry. _His_ Harry. Draco loved the sound of it and felt a smile tug his lips. Somewhere, in that back part of his brain that sounded so much like Harry, begging him to wake up in a tearful voice was starting to annoy Draco. Harry was here, and Harry was his. "I don't like to share things which are mine, Potter." Draco informed the latter, smirking at his Harry.

"I don't want to be shared, Malfoy." He answered with an echo of Draco's smirk still upon his lips. Those lips…so close, so perfect, so kissable… but why was that voice of Harry still hanging around? It was peculiar. He was happy here, so why did Harry keep trying to drag him away?

"A dream," Draco breathed, feeling his heart sink. "I'm dreaming."

Harry shook his head. "You're safe here, with me, together," it all sounded wonderful. But…strange. "I'm yours, Draco." Yes, so perfect…so…abnormal. "And you, Draco, are mine."

Harry leaned in, his lips brushed Draco and Draco couldn't worry about the oddness of it anymore. _-Who cares if it's a dream?-_ He thought vaguely as he leaned into the kiss. _-I'm happy. Who cares if that weird Potter in the back of my mind is begging me to wake up? I don't want to go. I'm safe.-_

Yes, Draco realized it was becoming rather hard to breathe, even if they had stop kissing. And he also noticed that Potter never stopped smirking, even as everything became blurry and blackness was starting to settle in. But he wasn't frightened…which, of course, was off. Still, the last thought that past through his mind as it all faded to nothingness and Potter's pleading voice was all he heard before it too, faded. Was that this, had been very, very odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Hello! Did you miss me?! I sure missed you. ^^
> 
> I've been away on work, again. And I should warn you that we just got a big project a little ways out of town so I'll be spending one to two weeks on end staying out there to work and coming home for a night or two before repeating the process until the job is completely finished. Exciting, right? *Sarcasm*
> 
> Anyways, maybe one day I'll be able to set aside enough money to buy a laptop so I can write on the go, but for now, you'll just have to live with longer update waiting. Sorry. *Honesty*
> 
> Andddd, enough about my life, tell me about you and what your thoughts are on this chapter in a review or PM?
> 
> I had a lot of time to think about this and I swear I've rewritten this chapter so many times in my head. But I'm actually pleased with how I've decided to take the story. So, are you excited to find out what happens to Draco? What do you think will happen? I'll give you all a cookie for telling me in reviews? ^^ Because, uh, I could use the ideas while I'm out working and start running low on idea's because my notebook is full and I have to start writing on my arms…don't ask.
> 
> And, for those of you who don't know much about a concussion, (as YoursTruly pointed out when explaining it too me because I only knew it made you a little dizzy), I will give you just a few of the bigger points about it. (If you're really interested, you can always research it yourself. YoursTruly spent a summer or two as a lifeguard so she learned it straight of the books and was a great help to me during this chapter when I expressed wanting Draco to suffer a head injury because of stupid little Rory Tyler. "The Bastard!")
> 
> So, a concussion is basically a head injury. Often the cause is hitting your head on something hard like, say, being slammed into a wall. *Glares at Tyler.* and the main symptoms include:
> 
> Headache
> 
> Dizziness
> 
> Memory loss
> 
> Temporary loss of consciousness
> 
> Confusion or feeling foggy
> 
> Ringing in the ears
> 
> Nausea and sickness
> 
> Slurred speech
> 
> Delayed response
> 
> Fatigue
> 
> You get the picture. (In the words of our dear little Harry) "His head is all funny", so yeah, I had a bit of fun with it, as you can see. ^^
> 
> However, if it's a bad case, falling asleep will often result in never waking up again….yeah. YoursTruly had a lot of other fancy things to say about it but I cut to just the basics. You can slip into a comma if you aren't careful and that's why Harry and Madam Pomfrey were freaking out about him falling asleep. I've never actually had a concussion but YoursTruly has had a few and she was able to describe the effects she felt better than the book she show'd me so I'm rather pleased, once again, with how this turned out. But now! That big question! If Draco finally passed out…is he ever going to wake again?! Or does he need…*pause for dramatic effect*
> 
> … Loves true kiss? *Saucy Wink*
> 
> I guess you'll just have to wait and see what comes out of my deranged mind next…won't you? *Evil grin*
> 
> As always, review and PM me and let me hear your thoughts! I know I'm good, but I'm not a mind reader…except on Friday the 13. But that's another story, for another time.
> 
> Oh! And speaking of another story, (sorry, I'm almost done, promise.) I have thought of another awesome Drarry idea I'd love to sink my claws into but with work hounding me, I think it will have to wait until I get a little more time because handling one update is hard enough at the moment. Two stories might take me straight to no sleep and barely eating…hmm…reminds me of college. Anyways, no harm in at least running the idea by you guys and hearing some feedback, right?
> 
> Essentially, Harry and Draco try to 'out do' each other in everything and when Draco proposes a kiss, Harry can't very well back down, can he? But, what happens if a kiss isn't enough? *Wink wink*
> 
> Now, that's all I'll say on the subject for now, but it sure seems like a story I'd love to write and I hope it sounds promising to you guys. Thoughts? Suggestions? Does it just sound like a flop? All, well, let me know. As always, you are amazing! And I'll try to update sometime within the next three weeks. Deal?  
> Deal. ^^


	10. It Was Only a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter was once mine, in a dream, when I was 10...it's been a while, but I think I still have it in me to dream such nice things.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks to YoursTruly. THE WOMAN CAN COOK, DAMN IT!
> 
> Free cupcakes for everyone who reviewed!
> 
> *Smiles*

**Chapter 10: It Was Only a Kiss.**

_But he wasn't frightened…which, of course, was off. Still, the last thought that past through his mind as it all faded to nothingness and Potter's pleading voice was all he heard before it too, faded. Was that this, had been very, very odd._

* * *

The first thing Draco noticed, was that he was warm, not wholly uncomfortable, and in a bed that was certainly not his because the sheets were cotton, not silk.

The second thing Draco became aware of, was how gay it sounded to know the difference between cotton and silk,

And the third thing, (which Draco now thought should have been the first), was the loud, annoying wailing that could only Pansy Parkinson throwing a world-class, drama queen show for all to see.

The sound pounded through his eardrums and then continued to thump in his already aching head and Draco had no trouble figuring out that her insufferable cries had been what had awoken him. There were other voices and noise, of course, but Pansy's insistent whining was drowning out the rest as she screeched things like "BUT MY DARLING DRACO IS ILL!" and "I WANT HIM BETTER RIGHT NOW, YOU OLD HAG!"

Draco winced. If she was shouting at Madam Pomfrey like that, he didn't want to even think of what she would say to him when she found out he was back from the dreamland where he now longed to be.

Then memories flooded his mind and Draco found the longing growing into a physical, aching need for Harry to be his. He hurt. More than just the sore hearing and pounding head; his heart, having a taste of what he wanted, it hurt to know that as soon as he opened his eyes, it was gone. Harry was still with that Ravenclaw tosser and Draco…well Draco was left jealously pinning after boy of his affections for so many years.

Suddenly, the blonde was left to question just how deep his feelings for Harry Potter actually went. Was it really still just a small crush that he'd always believed it to be? No. After that dream, Draco couldn't lie to himself anymore. He knew the truth. And, it scared him.

"Now Miss Parkinson, please control yourself! Mr. Malfoy is still very weak and if you can not keep it down, I will have to ask you to leave my infirmary."

 _-I am not weak, you old bat!-_ Draco thought indigently. But when he tried to open his mouth to say as much, he found it felt like his jaw had been locked shut.

Inwardly frowning, Draco focused on opening his eyes, but again, it felt like they were glued closed, too heavy to so much as blink. _–Odd…-_ Draco wiggled his fingers and toes...

Nothing.

Draco shook his head, but it didn't budge. He inhaled as much as he could and prepared to clear his throat. Yet, it felt like there was a bolder atop his chest, and not a sound came out.

 _-Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. -_ Draco thought wildly, forgetting entirely that he was a Malfoy and choosing, instead, to panic. He tried to scream. He tried to jerk his body in any direction, and he even tried to simply move his tongue even the slightest bit… but nothing happened. He was frozen.

"BUT MY DRAKIE-POO IS-"

"Oh, Pansy, do shut up."

Draco stopped his attempts to move his lifeless body. If that shudder of utter revulsion did not make it through his body at the disgusting name Pansy had just called him, nothing would.

Surprisingly, at Blaise's request, Pansy fell silent, and Draco was sure, (had he not been so afraid he would never move again), he would have kissed Blaise right on his chocolaty, play-boy mouth for shutting Pansy's red-lipstick covered one… He did not need to even open his eyes to know that Pansy was still as 'make-upped' as ever, or that her curls were probably falling limp and slightly frizzed because she had tugged on them throughout her tantrum…- _good old Pansy. –_ The blonde mused.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini." Madam Pomfrey's voice was laced with some much gratitude that it made Draco wonder just how long had Pansy been in there, pitching a fit before if finally had woken him.

 _-Oh…oh god.-_ Draco felt his stomach twist unpleasantly. _–Please, Merlin,_ do not _let Harry Potter have heard! Please let him have left…been at dinner, or gone to the loo. Anything! Just don't let him have heard…that!-_

"Professor, will Draco be…okay?" The worried tone of Blaise's made Draco feel worse than Pansy's shouting. If Blaise was scared, Draco most certainly should be.

"After Mr. Tyler explained what happened between them, I was able to heal and fix any wounds Mr. Malfoy received. However, he had quite the blow to the head and I expect he'll feel nauseous and weak for a few days. As soon as he is awake I'll give him a set of headache cures and some sleeping tonic. "

 _-I'm already awake you, blind higglewig!-_ Draco felt like he was suffocating. _–Can't you hear my irregular breathing?! What kind of Medi-witch are you?!-_

"Where, uh, is Tyler… anyhow?" Blaise asked offhandedly.

Draco scowled to himself. _-You prick. Your best friend is lying before you after being seriously injured by your new little_ 'boy-toy' _and all you care about is that stupid Ravenclaw? See if I'll ever help you out of another one of your sticky situations, Zabini….bastard.-_

"He is escorting Mr. Potter back to his common room. I suspect he'll want to spend as much time with him as he can before his punishments kick in." The matron sounded rather bitter as she this.

"Oh…" Blaise mumbled, and his disappointment mirrored Draco's perfectly.

 _-Stupid Tyler. He's probably up there right now telling Harry that he-_ \- his angry thoughts were cut short as he heard a rumble. It sounded strangely similar to the one he had heard that morning when Potter's stomach had grumbled for food in the broom cupboard and Draco would have thought it was Harry's this time as well if it hadn't been for the distinct vibration he felt coming from his own abdomen.

Draco, torn between embarrassment and relief that he finally got their attention; felt his face heat up and for once in his life, Draco was thankful his body blushed with or without his command.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey's warm wrinkled hands were suddenly gripping his and Draco felt like he might cry.

"Draco, sweetie, are you okay?" Pansy slipped her own hands into his hair in a soothing motion that quickly stopped when he tried to reply but no noise came out. "What's wrong with him?" She asked in sudden distress. "Why isn't he moving?"

"Mr. Malfoy, can't you move at all?" The matron waited a heartbeat before she lifted his right eyelid gently.

Light. Blazing light burned his iris and he got a glimpse of Pomfrey's white medical hat and Pansy's brown curls that were thrown into disarray before his eyelid was released and slid back into a closed position.

Then, there was the sound of a cork being popped out of a bottle. "This is going to taste vile but you _must_ swallow it." She said sternly before the thick round top of a fat potion bottle was shoved past his lips and the liquid tipped into his mouth.

She had been right; it was a foul, chalky substance that burned, not unlike firewhisky, but the flavor was that similar to prunes mixed with powered hippogriff nails that left an aftertaste of copper. And Draco recognized it immediately as 'The Wiggedreld Solution' the brother draught of 'Wiggenweld's Potion'. The color of lilac; it acts as an 'Anti-Paralysis Potion' that turns a leafy green when it touches the tongue of a person effect by a charmed suit of armor or a nasty side effect of a potion.

From the moment the fluid coated his mouth, Draco was freed from his petrified state and his body shot up, choking and spluttering on the offensive concoction that was cutting off his airways.

He barely opened his eyes and took in a great lungful of air when a goblet of water was pushed into his shaky hand. Draco raised the cold liquid to his cracked lips and gulped down the much needed cleansing drink in-between lungful of fresh, clean air. At least, until Pansy decided to attack Draco while he was doing all he could to clean his mouth of the disgusting medicine. Pansy has leaped down upon him and dragged him into a tearful hug, making it harder to breathe through her thick perfume and messy hair.

"Pans, get'off!" Came his muffled shout from somewhere buried in Pansy's chest.

Blaise took hold of younger girls' shoulders and pulled her back so Draco was freed. Draco, though thankful, did not so quickly forget that Blaise was more concerned for Tyler than he was for his best friend and he shot him a warning glare.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked, taking the empty glass from his hands while simultaneously waving her wand to do a checking spell.

"Better, now you've released me from that horrid body-bind curse." Draco snapped.

"That, Mr. Malfoy, was no 'body-bind'. I do believe you had a nasty reaction to the headache cure I gave you yesterday afternoon. Rare, but it has been known to happen with occ-"

"Yesterday?!" Draco shouted suddenly, cutting the matron off as his mind wrapped around the idea that he hadn't spent just a few hours in the Hospital Wing as he had originally thought, but an entire _night_. _–On cotton sheets, no less!-_

"Yes." Pomfrey replied shortly. "You've been here nearly twenty nine hours."

Draco gave an involuntary shudder of disgust. _–Why hadn't Pansy come in here screeching like a bloody banshee earlier?! At least then I'd have some dignity left. -_ Dark thoughts were once more interrupt by an empty stomach. "When's dinner?" Draco inquired promptly.

"It ended an hour ago, darling. But I'll be happy to ring up a house-elf for you, Drakie." Pansy cooed as she shook off Blaise and tried to resume her comforting stroking of the blondes' hair. But Draco caught her wrist before it made it that far.

"Don't." He warned in a hushed tone. Sharp gray eyes giving her a pricing glower.

Pansy looked taken aback by his cold stare and with drew her hand slowly as she unconsciously took a step closer to Blaise for protection.

"Let's not forget that if you hadn't lied to me about the wand, I wouldn't be-" He trailed off, eyes shifting to he's dark friends face as Blaise shook his head as much as he dared, silently begging Draco to shut up before Pomfrey caught on.

The Matron seemed to be a bit too busy checking her spell results to have noticed anything strange between the three Slytherin's, but Draco knew better than to press his luck. Besides, Pansy looked close to tears and the last thing Draco wanted at this moment was her insistent wailing to burst his eardrums.

 _-That would do nothing for my pounding headache and fragile nerves, in any case. -_ Draco decided blandly as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said slowly, giving her list one last lingering look. "Everything seems to be in order, but I still want to keep you here an extra night, just in case."

Draco's eyes snapped open and he sent her a disbelieving look. "You what?!" He demanded.

Pomfrey sent him a stern look. "I will be needing you to _stay where you are_ for another night, Mr. Malfoy." She answered, pushing him back onto the bed when Draco made to stand.

"If you think," Draco started, rubbing his chest irritably where the Medi-witch had shoved him. "That I will be staying in here _another minute_ much less a whole night, then you are off your rocker, old coon." And he tried to stand up again, but this time, his path was blocked by a broad-shouldered Italian play-boy.

"Draco, I think Madam Pomfrey is right. You should stay here." He put his hands on the blondes' shoulders, keeping him from moving. Draco opened his mouth to tell Zabini off for thinking he knew what was best for him when sliver met chocolate and he saw deep meaning in Zabini's eyes. "It's for the best. Really." Blaise's tone was suggestive, trying to tell him something and Draco guessed that whatever was happening outside those double doors would probably be the cause of Blaise's eagerness to keep his best friend in the infirmary.

Draco huffed. "Fine." He agreed bitterly, shaking off the other boys' hold and leaning back on the lumpy pillows. "I stay an additional bloody night."

"Right then," Pomfrey's voice was full of relief as she turned towards the doors of her hospital wing. "I shall call to the kitchens and have them deliver some dinner for you, Mr. Malfoy. I dare say you'll need your strength. Thin as a bone. Honestly." Her words dropped off to a whisper as she shook her head. "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, your friend needs rest. I'll walk you out, shall I?" She piped up, turning her attention to them.

They both gave Draco one last look before Pomfrey exhaled impatiently and grabbed in arm in each of her gentle hands. "He'll be fine." Draco heard her saying as she dragged his friends out the double doors and into the hallway behind.

The moment the doors closed, Draco threw the blankets from him and swung his legs over the side of his bed. No matter what Blaise had been trying to warn him about, Draco was done sitting around. His eyes landed on Potter's bed and he paused, thoughts swirling in a jumbled rush inside his head. "I'm not going to give him up." Draco decided, the dream replying in his minds' eye. "He's mine, Tyler. _Mine!_ " Words echoing around the empty ward, Draco set his feet on the floor and pushed himself off the mattress.

At once, the world became a spinning top that left Draco disoriented and his stomach churning unpleasantly. He fell back on the white bed sheets almost instantly as he forced himself not to be sick. _–Fuck.-_ was the only coherent thought he had before his head hit the pillows at an awkward angle and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start. He was no longer lying at an awkward angle, but straight on his back with the covers drawn right up to his chin. It was not clear on what had roused him so suddenly and he decided to chalk it up to a bad dream as he groaned and turned over onto his left side, eyes automatically landing on Potter's empty bed.

Except, that Potter's bed wasn't empty at all.

" _Shite!_ Potter!" Draco jumped violently and his voice came out cracked from his dry throat. "What, in the name of Salazar, are you doing here?" He barked. Turning a glare on the dark-haired boy for giving him such a fright.

"Sorry," He mumbled apologetically. "I just wanted to see how you were." The room was dark, but the small candle that had been lit and was sitting atop Draco's bed stand was enough light to make out Potter's concerned face.

"I just had a bloody heart attack no thanks to someone." He scuffed crossly.

Harry's face fell and turned away, looking guilty. Draco felt his own heart wretch at the sight. _–Damn him.-_

Draco coughed. "Still," He went on, feeling butterflies flutter to life when Harry's green jewels snapped back onto him with barely hidden hope resting inside their depths. "I feel a bit touched. I didn't know you cared enough for me to come sneaking in here in the dead of night-hang on, how did you get in here?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes in what he hoped would look like suspicion, while really, he was trying to see better in case Potter had any cuts or bruises.

"Uh-I erm-I just…was out for a walk and thought I'd…" He trailed off, eyes avoiding the blondes' as he searched the room for any lie that would be convincing. Draco smirked.

"A walk?" The blonde repeated, faking surprise. "At this time of night? Surly it must be passed curfew and even if I'm not on duty, I am still a prefect, Potter. I'm going to have take points from you, you know."

Harry scowled.

There was a stretch of silence before Draco finally broke it. "Well now, how many points should I take…" He mused to himself with a smug expression as he tapped his chin, pretending to think hard. "First, there is the walking around school after hours, that's usually around fifteen points. Then, you tried think up an excuse, so I think another fifteen points would do for that. And, let's not forget the sneaking into the hospital wing and giving a patient a heart attack…that's worthy of, what? Twenty points? Twenty-five points? How am I doing so far, Potter?" He asked, smiling wickedly as Harry's scowl darkened.

"You know," He grumbled. "I liked you a lot better when you were still loopy from hitting your head."

"Hey!" Draco replied hotly, all amusement lost at those words. "I did _not_ hit my head, Potty. Your muscle-headed bully of a boyfriend shoved me into a bloody brick wall! …or did he forget to mention that?"

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. He was just stressed out because of me and…"

That look of regret on Harry's face would be his death, the Slytherin decided. He sighed. "Not that I don't appreciate the apologies, Potter. But really, you shouldn't be making excuses for Tyler. He's a big boy; I think he knows well enough what he should and shouldn't do."

Harry's face darkened and he shifted his gaze to the far wall behind Draco, making the blonde believe that it wasn't directed towards him. "Yeah," He muttered distractedly.

Silence fall once again and Draco was so drawn into Harry's eyes that he jumped slightly when Potter shook himself free of his thoughts and returned his attention to the blonde. The moment their eyes met, Harry's expression softened and Draco felt like he would melt into a pile of HufflePuff goo. _–Good lord, I've gone soft!-_ He thought a bit desperately. Malfoy shot a glare in Harry's direction, just to make himself feel better.

"What?" He snapped grumpily when Potter continued to stare.

"You look better." He responded unabashedly. "Better than yesterday, I mean." He added quickly when Draco sent him a puzzled look.

It was then that Draco noticed the dark rings under the green eyes hidden behind hideous glasses, and the pale tint to his golden tanned skin. "You don't." He stated.

"Ah, well I...I ate some bad tart at dinner. 'Tis all."

"Had anyone ever told you how horrible a liar you are?" Draco smirked when Potter blushed.

Harry cleared his throat; cheeks still stained a bright pink that was slowly seeping to his ears. "I…I wanted to talk to you, Malfoy." He began, hastily changing the subject and causing Draco's smirk to grow impossibly wider.

"We are already talking, Potter. How do you tie your shoelaces with a brain like that?"

"You know what I mean." Potter growled.

"Fine, fine," Draco said easily with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What is it you wish to discuss at such an unwelcome hour of night?"

Harry shuffled around uncomfortably a few times before he inhaled deeply. "About what happened yesterday?" He started, sounding a little unsure.

Now, if Draco had been a bit more awake than he was, he might have remembered the other things in the days' events. As it was, the only thing Draco could bring to the front of his mind, was the dream he's had in which he's not only questioned why everything was so odd, but also, just how deep his own feelings for the messy-haired Gryffindor actually went. "Wh—what do you mean?" His voice lifted an octave and he cleared his throat to try again. "I mean, what is there to talk about? Nothing really-"

"What do you mean, nothing to talk about?! There is-"

"-It was only a kiss."

"-You have to explain! And I for one-wait…what?!" Harry blinked. Took a breath, then, lost his temper. "You kissed my boyfriend?! No wonder he threw you against the wall! Bloody hell, Malfoy, what were you thinking?!"

Draco took a moment to recover from the disgusting image of Tyler's lips anywhere near his. "I'd never touch that Ravenclaw! I do have _some_ respect for myself, after all!"

"You're awful, Malfoy. To think, if Parkinson had known what you did, she might have just come in screaming at you instead of Pomfrey."

Draco felt himself tense. "You…you heard that?" He asked in a low whisper. Half hoping Potter wouldn't hear him.

"How could I not? She was yelling so loud I had to cover my ears. In fact, if Rory hadn't saved me, she'd probably have successfully taken my head off."

"Why would she take your head off?" Draco asked suddenly confused.

"Because my boyfriend gave you a concussion! Why else would she come stalking in here, shrieking like a banshee?" Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Harry looked away with something akin to shame in his expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean…I know Parkinson means a lot to you. And actually, thank Nott for me, will you?"

"Thank him? For what?" Draco was feeling more bewildered by the second.

"He brought Rory in for me while he tried to calm down Parkinson. He saved me…and, to be honest, he saved her too as I was about five more words away from hexing her into next week." Of course, Harry left out the part of him feeling extremely jealous when Parkinson had sat down and started stroking Draco's hair like she…like she was his girlfriend.

Draco shook his head. "Potter, listen, I…" Gritting his teeth, Draco forced out the next word as if it would take away ten years of his life. "… _promise_. I would never kiss that bas- your boyfriend." He ended, bitterly.

Harry watched Draco closely for a while before stiffly nodding. "Alright then, what kiss _are_ you talking about?"

Draco gulped. "Uh," He looked away as a blush crept up his neck. "Actually, it was a…a dream I had…not important." Draco held up a hand to silence Harry's sputtered argument. "What did YOU want to talk about, scar-head?"

Harry scowled, but accepted to leave it alone for now because he really did want answers to his original question. "I wanted to know about this 'disagreement' yesterday that caused Rory to get so upset." He made quotation marks in the air around the word disagreement; to show that he didn't truly believe that was all there was to it. "If you didn't…" Shuddering at the thought, (although, as to whom this jealousy was directed towards, he didn't know), Harry continued. "Kiss him. Then, what happened?"

Draco sighed heavily before returned his gaze to Harry. "Maybe," He drawled in the most convincingly bored tone he could muster. "You should ask your boyfriend that question."

"Rory told me it was a dispute about Quidditch, but I don't believe it…sure, you're competitive to a fault, but I don't actually think you'd pull your wand out over a foul play that happened years ago between-what the hell is so funny, Malfoy?"

It took a few moments before Draco had clamed himself down to a few chuckles. "He said that?" He chortled in disbelief. "Of all the excuses in the world, he had to choose Quidditch!" Draco lifted his slivery orbs to look into the Golden Boys' befuddled green ones, and the blonde slipped back into another fit of laughter.

"For Godric's sake, Malfoy!" The raven-haired teen snapped in a harsh whisper as he lifted his wand and cast a silencing spell over Madam Pomfrey's office door.

Draco didn't bother to apologize. He laughed himself into small silent hiccups, feeling all the tension leaving him as he slowly came back to earth with a light-hearted sigh. Smiling a little dazedly at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing, Draco tried to remember the last time he'd laughed a real, deep belly laugh.

"If you're quite finished," Harry bit out shortly.

The blonde turned his head to face his 'arch-rival turned crush' and gave him a real, bona fide smile that slowly grew into a smirk when the emerald orbs widened comically and Harry gave a great impression of a gold fish as he tried to recall what he was about to say before Draco shot him such a beautiful grin.

"Yes, I do believe I am." Mused to the smirking Slytherin.

Running a hand through his ruffled hair, Potter cleared his throat. "Right, well if you-" But what he was going to say, Draco never found out. The Gryffindor froze, sitting up straighter than the blonde had ever seen him do before when quick as a flash, Potter had dove to the ground and shimmied under the hospital bed. Draco just got a glimpse of a flowy fabric in his hands before Harry had rolled under the bed and was gone.

The doors to Pomfrey's office opened with a creak and it took Draco a whole eight seconds to grasp that this was why Harry had suddenly taken off. The medi-witch gave him a rant about proper sleep and then did her standard tests and charms before handing him a sleeping potion and heading back into her room. Draco got comfortable, he pondered how Potter had seemed to just disappear from thin air before the potion took effect and he felt himself slipping off into sleeps warm hands. Just moments before he lost total consciousness, Draco swore he felt a hand run gently through his hair and a whispered voice begging him to get better.

* * *

Draco spent the majority of the next the morning be subjected to tests and spells and potions. Finally, around mid-morning, Madam Pomfrey seemed satisfied in her findings, told him he was free to rest until lunch, and gave him a note that explained why he wasn't at his classes yesterday or this morning.

Draco had just got his school robes buttoned when the Hospital Wing doors burst open, and in walked a very sour looking Rory Tyler.

The Ravenclaw made for Draco's bed but found Pomfrey blocking his path. "Now, Mr. Tyler," The medi-witch began, and though she was much shorter and smaller than Tyler, her tone seem to make him cower slightly. "When I asked you here, I got your word that you would not cause any problems or stress for Mr. Malfoy. You will not make me regret this second chance, understand?"

"Yes, of course, Professor." He gave her a winning smile that made her cheeks blush faintly.

"Right, then, I'll be in my office, should you need me." She announced before turning away and leaving the two boys alone in the empty ward.

The blonde sneered as the 7th year took a seat on what Draco stilled deemed, 'Harry's bed.'

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." Rory said tonelessly.

He didn't sound like he meant it all, and Draco found he really didn't care. "Apology not accepted. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Hang on there, Malfoy. I have something else I want to…discuss." Tyler finished in disgust, as if discussing anything with the younger boy was as horrible an idea as picking up hippogriff droppings.

Draco's only reply was a raised eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, Tyler had the decency to look as ill at ease as Draco felt. "I only apologized because I promised Harry I would, but if you tell him about what happened, I swear, I'll do more to you than give you a concussion."

Grey eyes narrowed in hatred. "Tell him about what, Tyler? About you being jealous of me? Or maybe, about you and Blaise snogging in some abounded corridor?"

The older boy growled in the back of his throat, fisting his hands in an attempt to keep himself in check. "I'm giving you fair warning now, Malfoy. If you say anything… _anything_ about what happened between Blaise -Zabini -and I, I'll make sure Harry knows it was you who put him up to it." The way he said 'Zabini' caught Draco's attention. It was almost as if it was after thought to add the last name.

"And," Tyler went on, looking smug when Draco's glare faltered as he pondered what relationship the Ravenclaw and his best friend really shared that morning two days ago. "I'll tell him that it was you who planned the broom cupboard incident and that it was all some elaborate plan to break us up so you could break his heart for the fun of it. And honestly, who do you think he'll believe? So, you don't say anything, and I won't say anything."

Draco saw red. If Tyler hadn't stood at that moment and bid Malfoy a farewell, Draco was sure he would have launched himself at the older boy and beat, kicked, and punched any part of him he could reach. As it was, by the time he got a hold on his seething anger, the Ravenclaw was already opening one of the great oak doors that separated the wing from the hallway beyond.

"Oh, and Malfoy," Tyler called over his shoulder at the blonde who was still livid with fury. "Stay the fuck away from my Harry." And with one last smug look, Tyler disappeared.

Draco was shaking with so much suppressed rage that he couldn't even lace up his dragon-hide boots as he struggled to control him. _–His-HIS HARRY?! That-That_ _ **bastard**_ _! That bloody bastard thinks he can just blackmail me! A MALFOY?!-_ Frustrated beyond belief, Draco snatched his wand from the bedside table and spelled his shoes laced and tied as he stood and stalked out into the castle. His temper was still has dangerous as ever when he finally reached stone wall entrance to the Slytherin common room, but he could keep enough in check to at least find the one person who might be able to help him destroy that sneaky snake in bird clothing.

"BLAISE" The blonde bellowed the moment he stepped through the wall. "BLAISE ZABINI, YOU GET YOUR DARK ASRE IN MY PRESSENCE BEFORE I HEX EVERY LAST-"

"P-please, sir," Piped up a Slytherin second year who looked utterly frightened by the Ice Princes' out burst. "Mr. Za-Zabini is in the-the library with-"

But Draco didn't stay to hear the rest of her stammering, instead, he spun 'round and stormed out, leaving alarmed students skittering out of his way as he rushed out of the dungeon hallways and up to the Library.

He reached the library doors and, with one last breath, he steeled his control and gracefully swaggered inside. Upon entering the silent library, Draco noticed that there were only three students in here at the moment, and no sign of Madam Prince could be seen anywhere. Unfortunately, Draco didn't see Blaise, either. There were two forth-year looking students sitting at a table together, one a Ravenclaw and the other, a Slytherin that Draco didn't know the names of, and the Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione Granger, was sitting at another table a little further away. She had looked up at Draco's entrance and was now giving the blonde a quizzical look as he continued to stand there in the doorway looking a little out of place.

Debating if it was worth the risk to shout Blaise's name, Draco ventured deeper into the library and stopped just short of the table that Granger was using. She motioned for him to take a seat to her left but Draco merely shook his head. "Have you seen Blaise?" He asked, perhaps a bit sharper than he meant to.

Hermione pursed her lips, but didn't comment. "The last I saw of Zabini, he was over in the charms section, near the back." She gave a wave of her hand towards the shelves and Draco saw, near the very corner, stuck out a sign marked 'Charms'

"Right, thanks." He said stiffly. But he offered her a small smile before turning on his heel and marching to the back corner with purpose.

As he rounded the corner of the charms section, the flaxen-haired wizard opened his mouth to tell Blaise off for not being around when he needed him, when a sight met his eyes and his jaw dropped all the way down.

" _What the fuck_?!" Draco shouted, not caring that a few books 'shushed' him. "What, the actual, fuck, Tyler!" It was more of a growled accusation as Draco felt the red returning to blur his vision.

Tyler made to move away at the sound of Draco's voice, but Blaise held tightly to his waist, keeping him in place as he turned chocolaty eyes on his best friend. "Draco, darling, have finally come for that threesome I offered?" And then Blaise winked.

The pale Slytherin turned and left the section, completely ignoring Blaise's calls that he was only joking. Closing his eyes, Draco tried to scrub away the image of his best friend and his crushes' boyfriend rutting against each other and snogging so skillfully, one is surprised that they hadn't kissed each others' faces off. Shirts, trousers, and robes lying forgotten in god knows' where with-with- Draco shuddered. Opening his eyes just in time to stop himself from running headlong in to Granger, who was rushing at him with a look of concern.

"Malfoy! Why are you yelling in library! Don't you know that…" She trailed off, taking in Draco's pale face and clammy hands. "If everything okay? Did…did something happen?"

Draco was facing, (dare he say), the toughest choice in his life? He had two options.

1: He could let Granger go around the corner and find her best friends' boyfriend doing merlin only knows what to Draco's best friend. (Possibly scarring her for life). But at least then, she could run off and tell Harry all about it, and Harry would have to believe her word over Tyler's and then Draco would be in the clear. And it wouldn't hurt to have his future boyfriends' best friend on his side, either.

However, If Tyler still spilled that Draco had set up the broom cupboard deal, and Granger could confirm it because of him and his damn mouth in that stupid empty class room. Would Potter hate him more than he already does? Would he even have half a chance if Potter thought he'd done it because he knew about the Gryffindor's childhood?

Well, there was always…

2: He could tell Granger that it was nothing and distract her with something until he was sure the other two boys were dressed, and then dash away and find Tyler later, on his own and confront him about this new information he had attained… Maybe, he could even get Tyler to back off Harry of his own accord and then Draco would be free to swoop in and work his Malfoy charms until Potter fell into his arms like a love-sick teen girl.

Then again, what if Tyler doesn't? What if Draco seeing him like this has made Tyler want to tell Potter about Draco's involvement with the broom cubby and Harry is so mad that he won't listen to a word Draco had to say?

Okay, so both options had ups, and downs. Except, he had about ten more seconds to make his mind or else, the choice would be made for him. Either Granger would let that golden trio curiosity get the better of her and she would check things out herself, or the two boys in the charms section would have found the sense to get dress.

Draco worried his lower lip, mind working feverishly over what he should do. Time seemed to stop for hours. Days, even.

Finally, Hermione gave a great huff and a whispered, "Honestly," Before she made for the charms section. Draco instinctively reached out and caught hold of her arm, halting her from going any further. Turning her head to look him in the eyes, the bushy-haired witch sent Draco a quizzical look, patiently waiting him to explain his actions.

 _-This is it,-_ Draco thought feebly as he loosened his hold on Granger's arm and took a deep breath. _–this is the choice that will change mine and Harry's relationship, forever.-_

Draco opened his mouth to speak, and prayed to anyone who would listen, that this was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: OMG! I actually updated?! CALL THE NEWSPAPERS! IT'S MAGIC, I TELL YOU!
> 
> Alright, I'm sorry! I really am. But! I really hope this makes up for it. ^^ And, it's the longest chapter so far so I hope this soothes your annoyance with my long awaited update. Also, I want your opinions, which choice do you think Draco should choose?
> 
> 1: Let Granger look for herself and be honest about what Rory and Draco were fighting about in front of the Hospital wing.
> 
> Or,
> 
> 2: Keep it to himself, be a sneaky Slytherin, and pray he has bigger and better blackmail than Tyler.
> 
> Orrrr,
> 
> 3: He waits too long and the universe *Cough*author*Cough* decides.
> 
> I've started writing an opening for all three options so it's up to you guys now. Which one do you think would be the better route for Draco Malfoy to take?
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! You guys are so charming and I'm so happy so have some many people enjoying this story. I really am. ^^


	11. The Wrong Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potty-wee-Potter is not mine. However, Peeves, the poltergeist and I, have come up with a mighty fine plan to fix that...I'll keep you updated on how it goes with part one of our plan: Upset Filtch.
> 
> Written by: KillerInADress.
> 
> Special thanks to YoursTruly. (P.s: She finally buckled down and did an audio version. Check out her new you-tube account: YoursTrulyx194. Thanks for all your support! Y'all rock!)
> 
> Warning: Snape is still a Potions Master. Because… well, I want him to be. Get over it.

**Chapter 11: The Wrong Choice.**

-This is it,- _Draco thought feebly as he loosened his hold on Granger's arm and took a deep breath._ –This is the choice that will change mine and Harry's relationship, forever.-

_Draco opened his mouth to speak, and prayed to anyone who would listen, that this was the right choice._

* * *

"Don't." Draco Malfoy whispered in a tone of pure defeat. His grip tightened slightly on Hermione Granger's arm when she made to move once more into the charms section. "Trust me." He hissed, pulling her towards him. "You  _really_  don't want to see what is in that section."

"Why?" Granger asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "What are you hiding, Malfoy?"

"Why do you always assume I'm hiding something?!" Draco demanded.

"Because you usually are." Granger replied simply.

"Well, I'm not." Draco sighed heavily. "Not more than usual, anyway. Just don't, okay? What's around that corner would probably scar you for life anyways."

Hermione gave a disbelieving look in Malfoy direction before taking advantage of his slackened grip to pull free and march off towards to the offending section before Draco could stop her.

"Granger, just wait!" He called out, once again ignoring the hushing from the books and few students around him. "Please!" He added in a desperate whisper.

Hermione froze in shock. "Did you just-"

"Please," Draco said again, edging his way towards her as if she was an easily frightened animal. He might have enjoyed her shell-shocked face if he wasn't positively shaking with the thought that she would blame him for trying to break Tyler and Potter up. "If you see what's around that corner, you'll think I had something to do with it." Draco mumbled, silently pleading for the witch and her frizzing hair to hear the truth in his words.

When she turned to face him with an odd expression on her face, Draco pressed. "And believe me, Granger. I had  _nothing_  to do with…with THAT!" He finished with pure disgust in his voice; throwing his hand out to gesture towards the charms section so hard that his elbow popped.

Hermione watched Malfoy rub his elbow irritably for a few moments before she finally opened her mouth to reply. "Malfoy, have you done anything I should know about?"

Draco gave her a look of indignation. "No! Of course not!"

"Then I hardly see why you should be so worried. If you honestly haven't done anything, you have nothing to be afraid of." Hermione spun on her heels and only turned half way before the pale hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder, stopping her again.

"Damn it, would you just-"

"Malfoy, what are you-" But Draco's pale face drained of any further color and Hermione cut off in a gasp. Rory Tyler and Blaise Zabini came around the corner of the charms section, each fixing their ties in an effort to look put together. Tyler noticed Hermione and froze with a look of fear. Blaise looked between Granger and Tyler, before his eyes landed on Draco's and he smiled.

"Hey, Dray, you up for some lunch?"

Draco had never wanted his glare to kill so much before in his life. As it was, he would have to settle for seething in unspoken anger while his 'best friend', pretending to ignore Draco's death glare, casually squeezed Tyler's hand before making his way out with a muttered, "Suit yourself." In the blondes' direction.

Draco watched Blaise leave, hand inching towards his wand and the need to hex someone growing stronger by the second.

*SLAP*

Draco's head snapped back as the sound pierced the air sharply. Hermione Granger was standing on her tip-toes, hand falling back down to her side as she glared up at Tyler. Tyler's eyes were wide as he lifted his own hand to gingerly rub the right side of his cheek that was growing a startlingly bright red.

"Hermi-"

"Don't you dare," Granger cut him off in a hushed voice; her auburn eyes hard as she continued to glower at the older boy. "Rory Tyler, this is too much!"

"You don't know the whole story!" Tyler pleaded, shooting Draco a scowl. "Whatever he's told you, he-"

"THE BOOKS, RORY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THESE BOOKS?!"

Draco and Rory both gapped at her. Draco couldn't believe it,  _-Granger… Hermione bloody Granger just caught Harry bloody Potter's boyfriend cheating with a Slytherin and she is worried about the books…and yelling in the library no less?!-_  Draco immediately started inching towards a sturdy looking study desk to dive under when the sky falls in around them.

"Oh no you don't." Granger muttered turning a fierce look onto Draco. "I don't care if you faint again or even if you decide to grow a second head," Draco gave her a look of disgust. "You aren't going to get out of this that easy, Malfoy." And she sneered at him. Draco decided that was not a pretty look for her.

Hermione pulled out her wand, ignoring the two boys' flinching as she summoned her bag and all her books. Once she had all her things, she stuffed her wand back in her robes and grabbed each boy, tugging them towards the exit. On their way out, Madam Pince entered.

"Ah, Mr. Tyler, I've finally found that book you requested. All the way down in the-"

"Excuse me, Professor. Rory has an emergency to see too, he'll be back later to pick it up." And Granger marched them out without another word. Rory had just enough time to send the Librarian an apologetic smile and Draco rolled his eyes when she looked flustered and smiled back.

_-Bloody women.-_  Draco thought sourly.

Rory asked question after question as Hermione gripped their arms tightly and continued down the hall with her lips pressed to a tight line.

He asked things like, "Where are we going?" and, "What did _he_  tell you?" and even, "Now, 'Mione, don't forget our little deal… you remember the one, don't you?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Tyler, shut up!" Draco snapped as they turned, yet, another corner.

Tyler opened his mouth to retort but thankful, it was at that moment Granger stopped and shoved them, one at a time, through the open door before going in herself and shutting it tight.

Three locking charms and a silencing spell later, the witch and her overly fizzed hair turned her attention to the two slightly frightened wizards.

"You," She began, pointing her finger at Tyler. "You promised me, Rory! What were you thinking? Anyone could have seen you-"

"Someone did see them." Draco cut in angrily. "And why are you so okay with this, Granger? Tyler here was bloody snogging my best friend when he has a boyfriend!" Draco growled out the word 'boyfriend' to insure they weren't confused about his feelings towards that.

Hermione stiffened. "Wh-What do you mean, they were snogging?" She clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh, oh no, Rory you didn't-you wouldn't-"

"They were doing a lot more than 'snogging' mud-Granger."

Hermione ignored him, her focus solely on Rory Tyler, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "Ror-Rory?"

Rory finally seemed to find some backbone, because he suddenly met Granger's eyes with a defiant stare. "What, you believe this…this tosser!" Draco bristled as Tyler waved a hand in his direction, not taking his eyes of Granger. "Com'on, Hermione, you're smarter than that. He's just so bloody jealous of me that he is willing to lie about me and Blaise. You know how I feel about Harry."

Hermione looked between the two wizards, forehead burrowed in a frown as she thought this through. "Well…" She began slowly. "Of course I know you care for Harry-"

"Come off it!" Draco barked angrily. "If he really cared, why the hell-"

"And of course," Hermione continued on loudly, talking over Malfoy as if she hadn't heard him. "I know that Malfoy also seems to honestly like Harry, too." She paused, turning a cautious look on Draco before adding a little uncertainly. "But he wouldn't be stupid enough to break Harry's heart over a little jealousy…right?"

Draco felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably. The more she had said, the less she believed it.  _–This is not good. -_  Draco's mind added unhelpfully.

"It figures he'd tell you all that rubbish, 'Mione. You're Harry's best friend. I'm just his little old  _Boyfriend_." And the smug look Rory sent Draco had Draco's temper to boiling point.

"You Bastard," Draco said in misleading calm. "You blackmail me and now you're-"

"Blackmail? What Blackmail?" Hermione said suspiciously.

"He blackmailed me this morning. Something about not telling anyone that he and Blaise hit it off better than-"

"Shut up, you albino git!"

"Oh, snuff it, you ignorant oaf. You're cheating on Potter with my best mate. I'm going to have words weather you like it or not so just piss off, would you?"

Tyler's fist was an half an inch from Malfoy's pointed nose before Hermione's shield charm stopped it.

"Hermione," Rory turned to her with a look of astonishment. "You…you actually believe this arsehole over me?"

"I-I don't know, Rory. You did look a little…flushed…when you and Zabini came out of the charms section and your tie was a little…"

"Hermione." Tyler groaned as he dropped his arm to rest at his side. "I…If you're going to trust the words of this lying snake over mine, then I think it's best I just leave you to it." And he turned, undoing Hermione's locking charms.

"Now, wait, Rory. I didn't say-Rory!"

"Sorry, 'Mione. But you've said enough." And Tyler finished unlocking her spells, and storming out.

Draco stared after him in furious silence.  _–That bastard!-_  He thought angrily.  _–That ruddy, lying, selfish, undeserving, fucking…_ _ **bastard**_ _! I'll kill him. I'll bloody hex him in his bloody face! HA! Even his face is lying to the world! Pretending to be handsome and smart while really he's nothing but a-_

Hermione cleared her throat, successfully bringing Draco back from his own dark thoughts. While he was thinking of hex Tyler to death, it seems he had moved all the way to the doorframe.

"Granger," Draco said with his back still turned to Hermione. "I wasn't the one who was lying."

"Malfoy-"

"No!" Draco shouted as he turned around, facing Granger and shoving down the last of his pride, fully prepared to beg her to believe him. Then, he got a look at Granger's face and felt like maybe he didn't have too. So he growled out instead, "I didn't lie."

"I know."

"You have to believe me. He was fuckin-wait, what?"

"I said I believe you, Malfoy."

Draco didn't know what possessed him to look the Gryffindor square in the face and ask, "But…why? Tyler's right, I'm bloody jealous of him and if it wasn't for fear of hurting Harry, I'd sooner hex his face nine ways to Sunday…why the hell should you believe me over him?"

Granger took a deep breath and then let it out slow deliberately trying to buy herself as much time as she could before answering. "Because I was the one who found them kissing that… that day."

Draco's mind began piecing together the confusing events that day.  _-Granger had been so cross with Blaise, who's never really done anything to the Gryffindorks trio…and Blaise had been glaring right back at her. Even Tyler, acting all shy and abused, when Granger started ranting after finding us fighting outside the Hospital Wing. It all makes sense now! She was the one who had discovered them making-out in some stupid alcove or… something. -_ This realization caused Draco's pale eyebrows to furrow. If she really  _had_  seen them together, then why had Tyler threatened Draco not to say a word?

Hermione took Malfoy's frown as misunderstanding, so she went on, "Well, you know…that day when you and Harry were locked in a…in a broom cupboard." She said, her tone dropping off to a whisper as if the words, themselves, were as bad as the crime.

Draco nodded. "Does Harry know?"

Draco had his answer before he had even finished his question. Hermione hung her head and closed her auburn eyes in shame.

"He doesn't…does he? You didn't tell him?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"Rory-Rory asked me not too." She mumbled. Head still bowed and eyes still shut tight, Granger took in a deep breath and let it go slowly. "He said… he said that he wanted to explain it to Harry himself and that he wanted to get his revenge on Zabini and…you have to  _understand_ ," She pleaded, lifting her head. Brown met silver and Draco inhaled sharply when he saw the very raw regret inside. "I trusted him. I never would have believed that he would-"

The pale wizard lifted a hand to signal that he got the picture. But Hermione just shook her head.

"I had faith in Rory to be honest with me. I actually truly believed that you were lying when you-"

"It doesn't matter." Malfoy said tonelessly. "Tyler is a lying bastard. You know that now, and that's all that matters."

Granger bobbed her head in a pensive nod, letting the hush fall over the room for a moment before a thought occurred to her.

"Malfoy?"

Draco sighed. "What?"

"Why did you stop me from going into the Charms section?"

Draco's back stiffened. Why had he stopped her? It would have been all too easy to have just let her go. But he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he would have regretted it if she found out that way.

Also fear. There had been a whole bundle of fear effecting that decision, too.

"I…I didn't want the truth to come out like that." He finally responded, choosing his words especially carefully.

"Oh," Hermione replied a bit disappointedly. "I see."

"And," He added, warming to his theme. "I didn't want to hurt Harry anymore than I already have."

Whatever Ganger was thinking, Draco would never know. She had paused in the stillness for a long time, face caught up in a contemplative expression until, very suddenly, she looked Draco in the eye and gave him perhaps the widest, most honest smile she had ever sent the blondes way.

Then, quite as abruptly as it came, it was gone. And before Malfoy had processed that beaming grin and figured out how to react, Hermione walked over, patted his shoulder with only the smallest show of hesitation. Then, she was gone. Leaving Draco to stand immobile in a confusing air of _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_

* * *

By the time Draco had finally remembered himself, he realized he was extremely late for his last class of the day.

Potions.

Several shouted curses and a mad dash later, Draco stood, chest heaving, outside the Potions classroom. He took a moment to compose himself and run a hand half-heartily through his white-golden locks before pushing open the large wooden door and enter the room as if he owned the place.

Which, he reminded himself, he basically did.

Draco didn't stop until he was standing in front of the Potions' master. Ignoring Snape's raised eyebrow, Draco passed him Madam Pomfrey's note and then turned sharply to take a seat. Knowing full well that the note would not excuse him but his head of house wouldn't punish him in front of a band of Gryffys.

Luckily, Pansy and Blaise seem to be fighting again so Draco had no problem telling Nott to F-off and then take the, now empty, seat next to an almost startled Pansy.

Almost.

"Well, don't you look like-"

Draco shot her a warning glare.

"—you're well rested and groomed." She finished quickly.

Malfoy snorted. "Nice save." He muttered as he looked around the dungeon room already filled with a coppery smoke from the many potions being brewed around him.

"Why are you so late, anyways? Weren't you released from the infirmary right after lunch?" Pansy inquired, turning her attention back to her reflection in her cauldron that was bubbling away happily.

It was then that Draco noticed he had no idea what Potion was being brewed and Pansy, too busy fixing her make-up, would be no help.

Quickly, the pale-haired wizard let his eyes seek out the black board when a messy, jet-black head of hair caught his attention.

"Draco?"

Draco blinked. "What?" He queried distractedly as he watched Hermione Granger's exasperated profile as she desperately tried to tell Potter something that Potter clearly was not listening to.

_-Or doesn't want to listen to…-_  Draco's subconscious added helpfully.

Pansy turned narrowed eyes upon her best friend. "Draco, it's rude to stare."

Grey eyes widening, Draco tore his gaze hurriedly away. "I wasn't." He denied. At the sight of Pansy's knowing smirk, Draco glowered. "I was not staring!" He insisted in annoyance at having been caught. "It's just odd to see Granger more intent on getting Potter's attention than-"

"Draco, darling," Pansy said airily, barely even sparing the golden trio a single glance. "Potter is gay, you don't have to be jealous of that mudblood-"

"I'm NOT jealous!" Draco's flabbergasted expression and attempt to keep his voice low caused Pansy to break out in soundless giggles. Grumpily, Draco's stare hardened and he huffed. "Fuck off." He griped sourly.

Finally locating that blasted black board; Draco snatched his potions' book from his back roughly from his book bag, and started flipping through pages carelessly.

"Your potion should be done by now. If you've done it correctly, it will be the color of pumpkin juice and will smell of frogs' spleen." Professor Snape's voice rang out shapely through the potions' room.

Draco groaned. He had missed the whole. Damn. Class. What had been the point of ruffling his hair and robes trying to get here, just find it was over?

"Well I'm not going to fill a flask of _that_  stuff." Pansy protested, looking at Draco expectantly.

So Draco poured their potion in a bottle and labeled it. On his way to the front to give it to his Professor, Draco knocked shoulders with Harry Potter who had just dropped off his own potion for grading, and was returning to collect his stuff.

"Sorry," Potter mumbled with a small smile, before seeing the shell-shocked look on Draco's face, and hastily retreating to the other two Gryffindor's, who looked as stunned as Draco felt.

It wasn't until Snape cleared his throat, did Draco snap out of his daze and remember he was openly staring at Potter's arse while he made his way from the dungeon. Shaking himself free from his moment of blunder, Draco approached the desk and handed over his—Pansy and Theodore's- finished potion.

The Professor accepted the glass bottle; however, he didn't take his dark eyes away from Draco's face. "I hope you know that note excuses you from  _morning_  classes only, Draco." He whispered darkly. "I will not accept you being late again."

"Yes, sir." Draco replied promptly. Snape narrowed his eyes at the automatic answer, but he waved his hand in a 'disappear from my sight' gesture, and Draco was only to happy to oblige before his head of house changed his mind and decided to hand out some punishment to go with the warning.

The moment he was out of the Potions classroom, Blaise emerged from the shadows to his left. "So-"

Draco didn't stop to think, his mind seemed to shut down and all he could think of was how much he wanted to punch Blaise. So he did. Hard.

And Blaise, caught off guard but knowing that 99% of time, Draco never does anything without thinking it through first, decided this must be some kind of ploy and was only all too happy to accommodate with role of ' _best friend_ ', and return the blow with one of his own.

The fight that broke out quickly became a heated brawl as Blaise slowly came to the realization that Draco was truly and utterly pissed at him.

"Dra-Draco! Wha-whoa! Wait sto—stop it! Dra-!"

"MALFOY! ZABINI! Discontinue this instant!"

Pleas falling on deaf ears, Blaise was grateful that the fight was so close to Snape's classroom/office. Not moments after Blaise started shouting and the 6th year Gryffindor-Slytherin group backtracked to watch the fight, Snape had stormed out of his room and grabbed the shirt collars of the two friends.

Breathing hard, Draco glared at Blaise, Snape, the students who had stopped to watch, and basically any thing within his vision. And, OK, maybe punching his best friend in the middle of the dungeons, right after potions and right outside Snape's office was the wrong choice.

But damn if Draco didn't feel loads better.

Taking another look at the gathering around them, four people stood out to Draco from the crowd. Pansy, standing off to the left of Blaise, looked close to tears. Draco ignored her.

The Weasel looked excited at the prospect of two Slytherin's finishing each other off. Draco ignored him too, except to glare especially hard at him.

Granger was right next to the Weasel, and looked almost sympathetic. Draco's glare darkened. He didn't need her fucking sympathy.

Bloody women.

And there, two students over, was Harry Potter.

Harry looked, if anything, rather irritated. Draco found his glare softening into a frown.  _–What the hell is Potter annoyed about? He's not even the one I picked a fight with!-_  But Draco's bitter thoughts were interrupted by the growling voice of his Head of House.

"My office." The Professor ordered coldly as he forcefully shoved the two back in the direction to the potions room. "Now!"  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So…yep.
> 
> I honestly have no idea why this chapter gave me so much trouble...I mean, it's hardly some of my 'BEST WORK', is it?
> 
> Anyways! The important thing is I finally finished it. Whew.
> 
> I really wanted to add more to that 'Draco /Rory/ Hermione' Convo. But the problem was it already held more information than I was ready to hand out.
> 
> I would like to clear up that whole 'THE BOOKS!' thing with Hermione: Rory had promised Hermione that he would tell Harry about the 'Slytherin ploy to hurt Harry' and tell Blaise Zabini to F-off and give him a few hexes for his trouble. Right?
> 
> Well, Hermione assume that because Blaise and Rory came out of the charms section together, that they had had a wand battle in the library, and she was upset that the books could have/were casualties of their foolish wand fight. Also, with the whole 'you promised, Rory' thing: she had made him promise that he wouldn't actually hex Blaise, (because she doesn't believe revenge is the right thing, and all), but just tell him off and/or maybe telling a teacher what they had done to Rory and Harry.
> 
> OF course, when Draco talks about them kissing, Hermione knows she is out of the loop and wants to change that.
> 
> I might decide to add this bit of detail later in, but in case I just don't find the right time, I thought I'd let you know anyways. *Smiles*
> 
> Also, lyra59, you were my 40th review. YAYs! Lol, you actually kind of reminded me that I had an 85% complete chapter sitting on my desk top that work some how made me forget about. So thanks for that.
> 
> I'm glad you've enjoyed the story and any mistakes you want to point out, I'm thankful. I often post late at night, (no excuse, I know), and occasionally, I re-read or re-draft the chapters but not enough to really enough to clean them so…forgive me?
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! Please keep it up! Without you guys, I'm better off telling stories to my pets…any Socks has started hissing when I mention Rory so it's a very, or not, very eventful story time.
> 
> I'm rambling. Sorry.
> 
> Anyways, reviews welcome! Hope you like the chapter update and I'm so remorseful for all the time I took because I was just being too god damn lazy. Sorry.
> 
> ^^ Later-Z.


	12. HIATUS!

I so sorry it's taken so long to post on this story, and even more regretful that I never informed you guys that I was putting a hold on this story. I lost all of my chapters for this story a while ago, and had, (and still do, as far as the matter goes), planned on writing this story so I'm both re-familiarized with the plot, and also so that hopefully a good majority of the mistakes will be fixed. Again, I'm sooooooo sorry, and I hope that I'll still see you around when I do finally return to this story. Thank you, again, for your love and support of this, and I appreciate you more than you know. Thank you for everything! See you soon! -KIAD.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: So, I don't know if I should continue this or just leave it as a one shot…what are your thoughts?
> 
> Edit: Well, clearly, I did not leave this as a one shot, but, you're still welcome to pretend it is. I originally started to write this as a full out story, (and, as you can see, I'm following through with that.) But, after this chapter, I loved the idea of leaving this off as a one shot and letting everyone just decide their own ending. So, if you feel like making the ending your own, forget the other chapters and take this one as a one shot. ^^ Or, if you would rather hear what I had in mind for our two favorite boys, then stick around and be sure to let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Reviews welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
